The New Heroes
by OldHunterLoryx
Summary: Principal Nezu decides to expand UA's operations and create a third Hero Class, and assigns Ectoplasm to be their teacher. This story follows this new class and it's twenty young students as they go through their own trials and adventures in their journey to becoming Pro Heroes. (A whole Hero Class of OCs).
1. Chapter 1- The New Heroes

Chapter 1- The New Heroes

* * *

The meeting room in UA High was currently filled with Pro Heroes, all of them were teachers and workers at the prestigious academy, and they had just spent in excess of two hours discussing the various situations and events that occurred daily at the school. Meetings were tedious by nature, and even the prestigious nature and varied curriculum of UA High didn't change this fact.

Any committed hero fan would have been starstruck by the various pros that inhabited the room: Vlad King, Ectoplasm, Midnight, Power Loader, Cementoss and Snipe were amongst the various pros that filled the room, though they were mostly well known to the public for teaching at UA. There were also lesser-known heroes amongst the group, Eraserhead, Recovery Girl and Nezu didn't have as much of a public profile due to the way they conducted their heroic duties, though they were no less essential to UA's function.

The meeting had covered every aspect of UA's function, from upcoming training exercises to the various pieces of day-to-day decision making that made up the function of such a vast academy as UA High. It had been a long and tedious meeting, and most of the pros wanted nothing more than to go home and relax for a moment.

"The last thing I wish to discuss today is the student intake for the next academic year." The cheery voice of Principal Nezu echoing through the small room, catching the attention of the various Pros "Though it is still several months away, we must already start considering how the next year of students will enter UA High."

"Is there anything that needs to be discussed?" The low drawl of Snipe's voice emerged from his ever-present mask "The intake process is pretty streamlined at this point."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean that it isn't worth considering." Nezu shot back, shuffling the papers that sat in front of him "What I wished to discuss was a change I have been thinking of recently, though I admit it will add a fair bit of extra work to our workloads."

There was a general muffled groan from the teachers, knowing that Nezu's ideas had a tendency to be dramatic and extravagant in the extreme, with fairly large consequences for anyone caught nearby. That said, they all knew that Nezu had the best interests of Nezu at heart, and he would never deliberately lead them astray.

"Though we currently live in peaceful times, I think you'll agree that the need for new heroes is as pressing as ever." Nezu paused for a moment, letting his statement hang in the air before continuing "Especially given the current revelations about our Symbol of Peace."

Nezu gestured towards the skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi, better known to the public as the number one Pro Hero, All Might. He had recently joined the UA faculty as a heroics teacher in order to search for a successor for his power, One For All, and several promising students had already caught his eyes. Though only a few of Yagi's close friends and trusted confidants knew the secret of One For All, he had disclosed to the UA Faculty the truth behind his injury and his deteriorating condition, and so he didn't need to strain himself by maintaining his muscular form.

Ever the altruist, Yagi couldn't help but feel responsible for the subject that Nezu was talking about, as his limited time in his muscular form prevented him from performing his heroic duties as much as he would like. Though his status as number one hero was still without question, he knew inwardly that his time was limited, and so new heroes would one day have to step up when he eventually stepped down. Nezu had already told Yagi about the idea he was going to pitch to the group of teachers and faculty members, and while he acknowledged the necessity of the decision, it still left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I think you will agree when I say that a response is needed to this pressing need for heroes, and UA must show a strong hand in the times ahead." Nezu stopped again, a quick glance confirming he had the attention of everybody in the room, even Aizawa at least seemed to be listening "And as such, my proposition is that we open a third Hero Class."

There was a ripple of slight surprise through the group of heroes at this announcement, there hadn't been a change to the structure of the hero course in years. there had always been forty students a year introduced to the hero course, and UA's internal workings were perfectly tuned to accommodate this amount of students.

"Seems like a lot of extra work." Aizawa muttered, uttering his first words since the meeting started over two hours ago.

"That may be Eraserhead." Nezu replied, referring to Aizawa by his hero name in the interests of professionalism "But I believe it to be a necessary change to our school, times are changing, and UA needs to change with them."

"So what changes?" The gruff voice of Vlad King cut in, and he wore his usual stoic expression, arms folded in a typical lack of emotion.

"Yourself and Eraserhead will still teach classes 1A and 1B as we planned before." Nezu answered, gesturing his explanation with his diminutive paws "The new Hero Class will be Class 1C, and all of the other classes will be moved one letter along, so none of the other classes will be affected by this change."

This provoked a nod from Cementoss, who taught General Education, and Power Loader, who taught the Support Class. These other classes didn't receive as much focus from UA as the prestigious Hero Course, but they were both well-refined and highly regarded courses in their own right.

"What about the recommendation students?" It was Midnight that spoke up this time, sounding more serious than usual due to her fatigue "If word of this new class is made public, then our recommendation parents will want more openings."

"We will open up two more slots for personal recommendations, so the ratio stays the same with two recommended students in each class." Nezu waved Midnight's question away, he had clearly thought these situations through "Besides, if we announce that another class is open, then there will likely be more applicants to the course as a whole."

What Nezu had said was technically true, a larger pool of candidate students could be tempted to apply to UA if they knew that the chances of getting in had grown, and this would allow UA to take the best candidates from this pool. But UA was already the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan, and they hardly had an issue with attracting enough applicants to fill their classes.

"As well as that." Nezu continued, shuffling through more papers on his desk "I have discussed this matter with Recovery Girl and Yagi, and we agree that UA is capable of taking on this additional task."

The elderly heroine nodded in agreement from her own chair, though she inwardly chided herself for agreeing to take on an additional Hero Class into her already heavy workload. The Hero Course students already had a tendency towards recklessness and getting themselves into dangerous positions, which usually ended in injuries that she would treat. Though Recovery Girl valued her job and viewed her position as a privilege, she didn't like the idea of having a greater volume of injured young people arriving at her office.

"And of course, a new class needs a new homeroom teacher." Nezu continued, looking over the various heroes to give the illusion that he hadn't planned this promotion for months "Ectoplasm, I take it I can rely on you for this new responsibility?"

The hero in question suddenly raised his head in shock, making it clear to everybody present that he hadn't been briefed about this event in advance and that Nezu had sprung this on him out of the blue. Such things were fairly routine when one worked under Nezu, though this was a fairly large surprise even by his standards.

Ectoplasm was a stoic and fairly quiet hero, and the mask that he wore as part of his hero costume concealed whatever emotional reaction he may have had to the sudden news that Nezu had dropped onto him, and the rest of the room watched Ectoplasm to see what he would say. There was a pause of several seconds, and the only noise that could be heard in the room was a quiet humming of contemplation from the hero.

"Very well." Ectoplasm finally replied, glancing towards his boss, his expression inscrutable under the helmet "I will accept this responsibility that you have given me."

There was a small outbreak of light applause of what seemed to be Ectoplasm accepting the promotion and his new position, but his grim manner of speaking and Nezu's own suspicious aura dampened the celebratory atmosphere.

"I knew that I would be able to rely on you for this." Nezu said, sliding an enormous folder of various papers and forms over to the new homeroom teacher "Here's some material for you to get caught up on, I know we're still months away from the new year, but there's lots to do."

Nezu's chipper and upbeat tone as he handed Ectoplasm an enormous pile of paperwork didn't go unnoticed, and the heroes sitting next to Ectoplasm could hear a low groan come from the hero's helmet.

"What about my existing classes?" Ectoplasm spoke up again, looking towards the papers with barely-concealed dread "The final exams are coming up, and the students still require tutelage."

"I have arranged for your workload to be lightened for the rest of the year." Nezu gave a wave of his paw, metaphorically dismissing Ectoplasm's concerns "We will look into a new mathematics teacher for next year's classes, as I'm sure you will have your hands full teaching the Hero Course."

Ectoplasm didn't reply, but the nod and mumble of assertion that he gave was enough to indicate that he had accepted the position that had been offered to him, as well as the various troubles and responsibilities that would surely come with it. He was truthfully a little melancholy to be leaving his station as a mathematics teacher, but a larger part of him was feeling apprehensive over his new station.

"Eraserhead and Vlad King will be on hand to help you adjust to this new office." Nezu gestured towards the two heroes, both of which gave vague gestures of ascent "The three of you will likely spend a lot of time together planning lessons and course structure, so it makes sense to learn from them."

Ectoplasm nodded again, though truthfully his mind was elsewhere at this point, the gears of his mind already turning to try and guess at how this new future that had been thrust upon him might play out. He allowed himself to feel a small measure of tempered excitement, he had seen how the other heroics teachers talked with pride in how they were able to tutor the heroes of the future so directly, and the thought of undergoing that same experience was an interesting one to say the least.

Even as the meeting wrapped up, and the various teachers and faculty members prepared to depart, Ectoplasm still didn't say a word, caught up as he was in his own thoughts. The whispers of congratulations from his colleagues reached his ears, though he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to reply to the remarks. He knew that he would have to apologise to them for his actions later on, but for now he was far too focused on the matter at hand.

Compelled by an unknown force, Ectoplasm slowly walked over to one of the enormous windows of the UA main building that looked over the city of Tokyo, the gentle tapping of his prosthetic legs the only noise that came from the contemplative hero. As Ectoplasm looked over the city, the setting sun bathing the city in golden light, he realised that his future students were likely training to earn their place at UA right now. The twenty students that would one day make up his class didn't know it yet, but they were already on the road to becoming heroes.

"Students of mine, we may not know each other yet, and I may not know how to best teach you…" Ectoplasm spoke aloud, the statement made to himself as much as it was to his future students "But I swear this, I will do everything I can to do right by you."

* * *

As the staff of UA finished their meeting, the sun began to set over Japan, the dying light heralding the end of another day. All throughout the country, twenty young hopefuls trained their Quirks and their bodies in anticipation of coming entrance exams. Each and every one of these young hopefuls were set on an arduous path, and although they were separate, their goals were the same. UA High loomed large in their minds, and so they pushed themselves beyond their limits, preparing for the tasks ahead of them.

As the skies of Japan slowly turned dark, these hopeful students kept on practising, the leisure time that their peers enjoyed pushed aside in order to make time for more training. This was the first of many sacrifices that these young students would make, but they all new that it was necessary to give them the best chance of succeeding and entering UA. And so the training continued, every student training themselves in different way, all united under a common goal.

Over the roar of jet engines and stomp of marching boots, a lone figure stands on a seldom-used strip of concrete, tightening the straps on her jacket, checking over her ramshackle outfit before she took to the skies, her favourite way to train herself and her power. Those who didn't know the girl who stood on the runway would be confused to see somebody so young in such a place, but the nearby soldiers accepted her presence without question, as they were used to her constant presence in this typically military space, and indeed many were well acquainted with her. As she placed a pair of goggles onto her face, she thought of the upcoming UA entrance exam, and her eyes narrowed as she resolved to train even harder than usual.

A figure walks back to a hospital, her hands full of bags of supplies from a pharmacy that she had been sent to retrieve. In the corner of her eye, she sees a stray dog in a nearby alleyway, limping slowly around the bare concrete alley. The girl crouches and holds out a hand in offering to the animal, and when it came to inspect her hand, gentle white light flows from her palm and moves around the startled dog, which quickly runs away. As she leaves the alley, she smiles when she sees the dog running without the limp, it's movements filled with vigour and new life as it excitedly ran in circles. A smile came to the girls face, and she watched the scene for a moment longer before walking away again, reminded of her task to retrieve the various medicines she carried.

A figure stands at the edge of a river, the natural quiet of the forest only being disturbed by the rushing water that wound through the woods. The figure moved his arms in smooth motions, drawing invisible arcs in the air with the motion of his hands. In time with the movement, the water of the river also began to twist and distort, the river moving in patterns that could never be created by nature. Large spheres of water began to levitate from the river, the spheres of liquid rippling and distorting as they were wrenched into the air with practised power. The boy's calm motions were guiding the water through the air in well-practised manoeuvres, the smoothness and accuracy of which spoke to many hours of practise and training with this power.

In a large Quirk-training gym, a single figure ran the same obstacle course again and again, every leap and flip being practised repeatedly until he deemed his motions to be perfect. The gym was long-deserted, and he was the only one still training, and even then he showed no signs of tiring from his punishing workout. He came up to a large gap in the course, the jump would have been impossible for anybody without an agility-based Quirk. Within an instant, the figure disappeared from the end of the gap and appeared on the other side, the sudden change not slowing his movement at all, and so the boy kept running the course, determined to continue to refine and perfect his movements.

The sound of metal on metal rang out from a warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo, the metallic clanging drawing attention from some passers-by. Inside the warehouse, a lone figure worked tirelessly at his workbench, hammering and shaping a piece of white-hot metal into the form of a large metal helmet, the shape of which slowly took form. Around the figure, various other pieces of armour could be seen, some of which were still cooling in trays of water, and amongst these trays were racks and shelves holding more esoteric devices. The boy held his hammer in a clenched metal fist, and he kept relentlessly working away at the various pieces of equipment, thoughts of UA spurring him onwards.

In another training gym, a massive figure loaded weights onto a heavy iron bar, drawing some surprised glances from other gym members that passed by. A perceptive passer-by would have realised that the figure was wearing a weighted vest and more weights on his wrists, though he seemed to barely notice their presence at all. The figure lifted the weighted bar onto his shoulders with a grunt of effort, and as he turned to retrieve more weights he caught his reflection in one of the gym's mirrors, the sight of thick scales and reptilian eyes filling the boy's vision, and he stared for a moment in appraisal before going to retrieve more weights.

In a private training dojo, a figure practises fighting stances and techniques on a training dummy, the snap of each of her strikes hitting the dummy reverberating through the padded room. With an inhalation of focus, she struck out with an open palm, and her hand seemed to shift and blur as her arm moved out. As soon as she made contact with the dummy, there was a deafening crack of wood as the top half of the dummy flew free of the base. The girl exhaled as she saw the impact of her attack, the sheer force of which had left the dummy cleanly torn in half. With a silent motions, the girl's hand seemed to refocused and turn back to normal as wisps of smoke floated from her palm.

Another figure practised usage of her Quirk in a small room, giant spools of string scattered around her in every direction. The string moved around at the figure's mental command, and if she closed her eyes and focused she could feel every object that the string made contact with. Several objects were held aloft by the string, the weight of which should have made it impossible for the thin fibres to hold. With a final mental command, the string began to retract towards the girl, dropping the various objects that were held aloft by the animated fibres. As the string returned towards the girl, they began to take the shape of a hand as they coalesced at her wrist, and the white string slowly returned to the colour of pale skin.

A figure held a thin bar of steel in his hands, the metal glinting in the sunlight that shone through the window of his room. The bar rippled and twisted, soon the metal was flowing like liquid around his hand, and the boy watched with fascination at the flowing motions of the metal. The liquid steel was akin to a snake of some kind, it's fluid motions defying it's unnatural construction. With a small motion of his hand, the metal twisted again into a recognisable symbol and solidified again. The boy smiled as he looked down at his creation, a small steel recreation of UA's logo sat in his palm, and it filled him with a sense of focus and a renewed ambition.

In a secluded house at the top of a hill, a figure moved through a maze of fusuma paper walls, building a mental map of the maze in her head. She kept turning corner after corner until she came to the exit that she had memorised earlier on, though it was barred by several large wooden planks nailed to the door. With a flick of her wrist, a ring of purple energy appeared beside her, the shimmering image of another room visible through the ring. The girl stepped through the ring and snapped it shut behind her, and a glace back showed her the other side of the barred door, the wood undisturbed from the sudden and impossible escape that had just taken place.

In the garden of a large manor, a figure stood almost perfectly still with his eyes clasped shut in concentration, the only movement being that of rippling green energy around his hands. Several large plastic discs hovered around him, also glowing with the same energy that flowed around his hands. In a sudden burst of motion, the figure flicked out his arms and shot blasts of green energy from his fingertips, each one punching straight through the floating discs. The discs span with the sudden impact, the green bolts had burned straight through the plastic with ease. As the pierced discs fell to the ground, suddenly devoid of the power that had suspended them in the air, the boy opened his eyes to inspect his work, exposing his totally green eyes.

A lone figure stood at an empty shooting range; a wooden air rifle held in his hands as he peered down the sights. He was aiming at several miniscule targets, each one barely visible to anyone that would have passed by, though the figure still aimed with calm intent. With a sharp inhalation, the figure burst into motion, pulling the trigger and snapping back the lever of the rifle before shooting again, unleashing several shots within a few seconds. A single wisp of smoke floated from the barrel at the speed of the various shots that had been fired, but the boy's hands were as still and precise as ever as he set the weapon aside. As the boy reeled the targets inwards, the crosshair pattern on his eyes glinted with focus, and he saw a hole in the dead centre of every target.

In a large estate in Central Tokyo, a figure sits in contemplative calm as she holds her hands out in front of her, her careful breathing the only sound that could be heard in the room. Small, reflective shards of glass appeared in her palm, the clear shards moving around her palm. The glass wound upwards and coalesced into the shape of a beautifully crafted chalice, the intricate patterns in the glass barely visible to the human eye. The girl set down the glass and stood from her place, eager to practise a more dramatic application of her Quirk, she had the precision of her power well practised, but now she was keen to work on the raw power that her Quirk was capable of.

Underneath the lights of an empty stage, a figure danced in dramatic and sweeping motions, the confidence of her movements speaking to the soul of a born performer. As she continued to dance, bright and colourful images began to appear around her, moving in perfect circles and arcs in response to her movements, creating a whirling series of perfectly choreographed movements. The lone dancer was soon surrounded by a dazzling array of images and colours, all of them moving in perfect unison with her dance. Though the girl seemed to move without a care in the world, a trained observer would notice the purposeful way in which she moved, and the focus in her eyes that she hid with a bright smile.

In a darkened room, a figure sat cross-legged on the wooden floors, holding a small plant in his outstretched hands, seemingly inspecting the green and life-filled flower. The figure was wracked with a sudden bought of coughing, the rasps and hacks shaking his frail frame. During this bought, small flecks of blood flew from his mouth and landed on his arm, drawing a dramatic contrast to his deathly pale skin. With a mental command, a pale green haze appeared in his palms before being drawn to the plant he held, the small green organism quickly withering and turning a pale grey, as if totally drained of all life and vitality. The boy set the dead plant aside and pushed a lock of pale grey hair out of his face, calm determination visible on his sallow features.

A figure stood in an empty training room, a large concrete pillar standing before her in the dead centre of the room. It was clear to anyone who had practised combat at any level that this pillar represented a training dummy, though the fact it was made of concrete would likely cause any observer some confusion. She held out her hand with a practised motion, and a glowing mass of purple energy flowed from her palm, the energy coalescing into the form of a translucent purple katana, despite her age the girl handled the weapon with a practised precision that belied her youth. A single sweep of the weapon neatly bisected the pillar with barely a sound, and several more slashes reduced the pillar to a stack of concrete disks. Inspecting her handiwork, the girl turned away and paced towards a series of targets, the ethereal weapon in her hand shifting and changing form.

In a dark room filled with smoke, several candles burned defiantly against the darkness, their flickering light contrasting with the smoke-filled darkness. One by one, the burning lights died, snuffed out by the lack of oxygen as the smoke enveloped their fragile flames, and eventually the room was left in total darkness. The smoke began to coalesce in the centre of the room, the swirling mass moving in strange and unnatural patterns as it gathered together. Out of the smoke stepped a figure, his ashen-grey hair swirling behind him as the last of the smoke vanished, leaving him standing alone in the darkness. The boy regarded the room briefly before turning on his heel and pacing towards a door, his footsteps not producing a single sound as he walked.

A lone figure sat in the centre of a small room, assembling a metal object that seemed to resemble a mechanical spider, though it was clearly a children's toy that lacked any power source or means of moving. Satisfied with her work, the figure set the toy down and gently tapped it with one of her fingertips, a spark of blue lightning leaping from her finger to strike the toy. After a second, the toy burst into life, skittering around the room in a convincing simulation of organic life, and the girl watched as her Quirk affected the device, it's strange motions capturing her attention. With a mental command, the creature returned to being an immobile children's toy, the strange vitality that had affected it being taken away just as quickly

A figure sat on an open balcony, studying her books as the last of the sunlight faded from the sky, darkening the pages that she was trying to read. The girl frowned at the absence of the sunlight, the feeling of the sun was one that she basked in for as long as possible, and its absence made her feel cold and distant. With a gesture from her hand, a small orb of gentle golden light flew up from her palm and hovered in the air above her head, casting the entire balcony in golden sunlight and making the girl's books legible again. The girl was relieved to be back in the light again, and the glow that her Quirk had produced was enough to keep her company until the sun rose again.

And finally, a lone figure walked the twilight streets of Tokyo, his dark hair bathed in the neon lights of the inner city. The figure moved through crowds of shoppers and partygoers, he moved without care, simply enjoying the walk through the city streets. As he walked through the crowds, he could 'see' their latent Quirks like a bright beacon, their unique powers painfully visible to his sensitive mind. The figure flexed his pocketed hands and mentally summoned his Quirk, feeling the gentle darkness of fog at his fingertips, the cloying sensation of his own Quirk quieting the chatter of the various Quirks that surrounded him. The dark fog that accompanied him brought peace to his thoughts, and silenced the ever-present noise and light that his mind used to show him the Quirks of those around him.

And so these twenty young hopefuls train themselves, each and every one counting the days to the UA Entrance Exam, and hoping that their preparations will be enough to earn them a place in the heroics school of their collective dreams. Although they had never met, the fates of these twenty students were entwined, and they were soon to come together with their sheered ambition.

Though they didn't know it yet, these students were destined for greatness, to be part of the future of heroics, to become The New Heroes.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_And so The New Heroes begins, I've been planning this story out for a long time, and I'm glad to finally release it into the wild._

_So the gist of this story is basically an excuse to tell a story about a class of OC characters, and they'll have their own trials and adventures in the world of My Hero Academia. I'd been kicking around several OCs for a while and I realised that I could have enough students to make up a whole class if I made several more._

_I know that this chapter was basically just a teaser, but I hope that it was at least enticing enough to hold your attention. The next chapter will start the UA entrance exams arc, and we will get to meet our various new students._

_For those of you who have read Mind Over Matter, this story (and another that I'm revealing tomorrow) will be much slower paced, as here we're focusing on a whole class and I want to give them all a fair showing._

_I'd be interested to see if anybody would be able to guess what Quirks our students possess, some of the teaser paragraphs were less telling than others, but all of them reveal the students Quirks in some way._

_This story will receive a new chapter every Monday and Thursday, so we will continue this tale next Thursday._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2- Beginning

Chapter 2- Beginning

* * *

Taka Washikaze sat on a bus that was taking her towards UA High, the school that she had been working to get into for over a year of her life. Endless hours of studying and training her body and her Quirk had lead towards this moment, all of the times that she had been left exhausted and broken after a particularly intense training session were behind her now, and she could finally look towards the future.

To be honest, it felt a little surreal to finally be heading towards UA.

Washikaze half expected to wake up and be back in her bedroom, the whole thing having been a dream, and the real Entrance Exam could still be weeks or even months away. But this was real, she had been counting the days towards this event for months now, and she was certain that today was the real thing. Washikaze had barely slept the night before, excited and nervous as she was for the coming exam, only adrenaline kept her from feeling exhausted.

Washikaze came from a military background, her father was a high-ranking pilot in the Japanese Air Force, and several other family members were pilots and officers in the Air Force. She had spent her childhood moving around and living in various Air Force bases, never being able to get particularly close to anybody that she knew in her many schools, as she would surely move away from them just as quickly when her father got transferred. Her older brother had become a pilot a few years ago, and was already making his name as a well-known and daring airman.

When Washikaze had told her parents that she wished to become a Pro Hero instead of following the family tradition and joining the Air Force, she got the impression that they were equal parts relieved and concerned. She knew that her parents were protective of her, their youngest child, and there was definitely some part of them that was glad that she didn't wish to jump into a military career. On the other hand, Heroes were probably exposed to danger far more often than pilots, there hadn't been a major war in Japan's history for decades, but Pro Heroes fought against villains on a daily basis, and they didn't have a whole army at their back.

Beyond this sense of danger, Washikaze couldn't help but feel that her parents were a little disappointed in her choice, though they would never say that to her directly. The Washikaze Clan had been part of the Air Force since it was formed, and even today several members of her family were Colonels and Generals in various bases around the country. Washikaze knew that she was breaking with tradition with her choice of career, but she was determined to prove her choice anyway.

Washikaze wore a well-worn brown aviator's jacket, the one that her father had purchased for himself when he joined the Air Force, unaware that such a thing was an American invention. But he had worn the thing with pride every day, and he had handed it over to Washikaze a year ago, telling her that it was lucky. She wasn't sure how lucky the jacket really was, but it was at least warm and comfortable, and she had worn it with her whenever she trained her Quirk. It was a creature comfort in truth, nothing more, but it calmed Washikaze's mind and kept her focused on her ambitions.

Like everyone else that hoped to get into UA High, Washikaze had taken the theoretical written exam in one of several approved schools. The exam was trying to say the least, and the complex standard exam questions were also followed by several theoretical situations about heroism and the best way to act in several disaster scenarios. It was strange to see questions about heroism in an exam paper, but Washikaze had done her best to answer the questions as best as she could, keeping in mind everything she had studied about heroics as she went through the paper. Washikaze wasn't the best student when it came to theoretical work, she did enough to do well in most exams, but that didn't mean she enjoyed being cramped in a classroom all day.

Washikaze was a soul that enjoyed being free, and the thing that she enjoyed the most was flying. Ever since her first ride in her father's jet, Washikaze had loved the sensation of being airborne, soaring far over the ground unrestricted by terrain or pathways, being free to travel how one pleased. Of course, Washikaze's Quirk had made indulging this hobby far easy as time went on, and she hoped that this power would be what got her through the exam today.

Washikaze hadn't been able to find any information on what the UA Entrance Exam entailed, and any information that she had found was inconclusive to say the least. It seemed that UA frequently altered how it's exam was run, and they even seemed to switch the entire structure of the test every few years or so. In short, Washikaze had no idea what she was in for, and so it was basically impossible to prepare for the exam in any real capacity, a blind spot that made her a little nervous.

In order to overcome this deficiency, Washikaze had tried to train herself in as many aspects as possible, keeping herself open to a wide variety of approaches to the task in front of her. She had always managed to keep herself in good physical shape, and she was fairly confident of her abilities in a straight fight. If the tests came down to a direct fight between hopeful students, Washikaze knew that she wouldn't be able to directly beat students who possessed strength-boosting Quirks or other direct abilities, but she knew that her mobility was her strongest attribute, and she had spent long hours practising how to dodge attacks and use her Quirk to stay out of the reach of her opponents.

Washikaze's train of thought ended when the bus came to a stop, a brief glance through the windows of the vehicle showing a large entrance archway emblazoned with the UA logo. She took one last deep breath before jumping out of the bus and walking towards the entrance of UA, her mind now singularly focused on the coming exam.

* * *

Teishi Kirokiri was also making his way into UA High's entrance at this point, even his attempt at looking cool and apathetic wasn't good enough to stop him from looking in amazement at the sheer size of the campus. Kirokiri was swept up in the wave of students making their way into the building, and buses that arrived every minute to disgorge another crowd of students indicated that the crowd wouldn't be thinning out any time soon. The size of the crowd was a great indicator of just how many people shared his ambition of entering this prestigious school, and the knowledge that there were only fifty-four places that could be acquired by the normal entrance exam was a sobering thought indeed.

Kirokiri's amazement and curiosity at UA's scale was dampened somewhat by the sheer amount of Quirks that surrounded him at the moment, the powers that his Quirk let him detect were all around him. It was the equivalent of having dozens of torches shined into his face at once, the variety and power of the Quirks that surrounded him was enough to induce a headache. Detecting Quirks wasn't his own Quirk, merely a side affect of how his power functioned, and while it was helpful sometimes it could also cause a great deal of irritation.

Kirokiri fell back on his usual routine when his Quirk caused too much irritation to him, withdrawing himself into his own frame and summoning a patch of his Quirk's fog in one of his pocketed hands, the wispy black fog floating from his palm as it enveloped his hand. The affect of summoning this deep darkness was immediate, the cloying sensation calming his nerves and banishing the irritation from his mind.

The fog that enveloped his hand was his Quirk, a transformation-based power that could cover separate parts of his body of envelop him completely, letting him use its power to the fullest extent. Kirokiri contemplated the best way to use his power during the coming exam, though he knew that he wouldn't know the best way to utilise his power until he knew what exactly the exam entailed.

A bright light of a Quirk caught his peripheral vision, the sheer power behind it making it still bright and visible to Kirokiri even with his fog making every other Quirk dull and muted in his mind's eye. Kirokiri mentally banished the fog and took in the scene in front of him, ignoring the resurgent Quirks all around him.

A green-haired boy was levitating in mid-air, several wisps of pink energy surrounding him, indicating that he was under the affect of another Quirk, which was presumably the reason he was looking so surprised while floating in the air. The pink energy was identical to a Quirk that he could see from a brown-haired girl that stood next to him, the swirling pink mass that Kirokiri could see emanating from her suggested that her Quirk was some kind of gravity-based power, the way the energy shifted and twisted was a dead giveaway to Kirokiri's trained sight.

But it was the boy's Quirk that had caught his attention, and Kirokiri had truthfully never seen a power like it. It's power was certainly impressive, and it was surely one of the most powerful Quirks that Kirokiri had seen before, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The Quirk itself moved in strange motions, as if it didn't belong to the boy that wielded it, and indeed it seemed that the power was barely contained within his body. But beyond that, there was something in the centre of the power that was even stranger, it contained a core of multicoloured energy that defied anything that Kirokiri had ever seen before.

It was almost as if…

Someone pushed past Kirokiri, shaking him from his thoughts and the strange Quirk that lay before him. Despite his interest in the strange power, he knew that he couldn't afford to get distracted by someone else's Quirk, he had his own problems to worry about, and this strange power wasn't one of them.

With this thought in his mind, Kirokiri turned from the scene in front of him and continued to walk towards the UA Entrance, again pondering how exactly he would approach the exam. Kirokiri again activated the fog at his fingertips when the relentless light and noise of the Quirks around him again grew too intense for him. The deep darkness of the fog was comforting, the silence it offered to shut out the light that bombarded him was a relief indeed, and one that Kirokiri used frequently.

A member of UA Staff who stood back from the entrance by a few paces directed the hopeful students towards a large amphitheatre, in which they would apparently receive the information on the upcoming practical exam. Kirokiri knew that academics weren't his strongest aspect, but the written exam he had taken a few days ago had gone well enough, so he knew that his chances of entering UA most likely hinged on how well this practical exam went. Kirokiri knew that those that surrounded him were formidable, and that he would likely face a great deal of competition from everyone around him, and they would fight just as hard to get in as he would.

Kirokiri was ready though, and the darkness at his fingertips would be his key to winning a place at UA.

* * *

Senshi Aimai moved through the crowds of students that looked for their assigned seats in the large amphitheatre building, she moved through the crowd deftly and quickly, not letting herself be hindered by the groups that clustered in front of her. Aimai was far too focused and zoned in on the upcoming exam to stand around being nervous, and the idea of prolonging the anticipation for the test was almost unbearable. She wasn't a huge fan of surprises and unexpected tests already, and so the thought of a hidden exam wasn't her idea of a good time.

Aimai found her seat quickly enough, and she was the only student from her school to be attempting the exam, so her seat was wedged between groups of students from other academies. The Academy that Aimai attended focused on preparing students for careers in the Japanese Army or Police Force, so the amount of students trying to be Pro Heroes was fairly low, and Aimai was the only one that aimed for the lofty heights of UA High.

Clan Aimai was a lineage with a proud history, one that had been taught to a young Aimai for years, and told to her as a point of familial pride. Clan Aimai were once a powerful and influential family of Samurai during Japan's Sengoku Era, and they had transitioned to becoming military officers as Japan changed and modernised. Aimai had embraced this legacy that had been put in front of her, and she wished to do her family proud and forge her own path.

In Aimai's mind, Pro Heroes were akin to the Samurai of old in her mind, both of them were exceptionally skilled warriors that used their power to defend those around them. The rise of Quirks and the modernisation of the world had drastically changed how people fought against each other, the clash of katana and spear being replaced by incredible supernatural feats, with single individuals being able to level buildings with ease. Despite this change in weaponry, Aimai still drew a parallel to Samurai and Heroes, and she wanted to be the one to open this path in the eyes of her family.

Aimai listened intently as the principle of the exam was explained, the most important fact being that the exam involved simulated battle against various types of robots, each of which would grant points when they were destroyed or disabled by the student. The robots came in three forms, and they would grant one, two or three points when destroyed, with the values of each type of robot being based off of how difficult they were to destroy.

The challenge was an interesting one, Aimai hadn't been expecting to fight against a simulated foe, especially robots that seemed to be of fairly large and solid construction. It seemed that the test was mainly one of pure destructive power, as points were awarded solely on how many of the mechanical foes could be bested in the ten-minute timeframe. Aimai was in two minds about the exam, on one hand her main proficiency was in hand-to-hand combat against other humans, and she had studied how to best defeat human foes and put many of the techniques she had learned into action during practise session. On the other hand, her Quirk could tear apart metal with relative ease, and the robots seemed to be rather slow and cumbersome, meaning that she wouldn't struggle to land crippling hits on them.

At this point, a tall boy that sat next to her had stood up and rather abruptly demanded an explanation about the fourth kind of robot that was outlined on the information sheet. The harsh manner of his address had surprised Aimai somewhat, though the label on his chair had said that he came from Soumei Private Academy, and she knew that they were well known for instilling a certain attitude in their students. Still, Aimai spent enough of her time around uptight military types, and she didn't want them to follow her around at school as well as at home.

The information that his question had given the room was helpful though, the robot was apparently some kind of area hazard, designed to irritate and distract from the task at hand. Though the idea of a supposedly unbeatable hazard robot was an interesting one, there was apparently nothing to be gained from beating it other than wasting time, so Aimai threw it from her thoughts, she had enough on her mind without thinking of how to best win a pointless challenge.

The rest of the explanation flew by, Aimai spent most of it studying the outlines of the robots that had been printed on the sheet that sat in front of her. Though it was nearly impossible to make out any clear details from the black silhouettes, Aimai could see that there were several points on some of the robots were they seemed to be somewhat thin or less well-armoured. Though it was mostly conjecture at this point, these potential weak spots were highly valuable information, Aimai's Quirk would be able to most efficiently dispatch the robots if she attacked their weakest areas, and this reduced the time she would have to keep her Quirk active, reducing the stress it placed on her when used.

The presentation was called to an end, and Aimai stood alongside the rest of the students and made her way towards the buses that would take her towards one of the urban arenas that the exam would take place in. She had only brought a simple tracksuit, knowing that there wasn't much she could do to enhance her Quirk and that it was best to keep her movement as free and quick as possible.

Aimai was totally focused, a breathing exercise taught to her by her father kept her nerves steady, and her only thoughts now were of the coming trial.

* * *

Kikai Sakusei had sat through the same presentation as everyone else, and now he was making his way off of the shuttle buses and towards the changing rooms alongside a crowd of students that chattered in nervous tones about the exam. Sakusei himself was pleasantly surprised about the content of the exam, and the knowledge that he would be expected to fight against robots rather than against other people was a pleasant thought indeed.

Sakusei's Quirk also gave him a big advantage when fighting against mechanical enemies such as these robots, and he intended to make full use of this advantage by taking to the field and making the strongest showing that he could. Robotics were one of Sakusei's interests and hobbies, and while he had spent a good deal of time studying and building robots and similar devices, he figured that he would be able to put the knowledge he had gained into dismantling them. As well as that, fighting against mechanical enemies let him make full use of all of the equipment he had brought with him, he didn't need to worry about holding back.

Speaking of equipment, it was currently contained in two large wheeled cases that Sakusei dragged behind him, as well as some of it being stored in a duffel bag that was slung over his back. He wasn't oblivious to some of the strange looks that he was getting from his fellow hopeful applicants, but he knew the necessity of bringing everything he had with him, it was the only way to give him the best odds of passing the exam.

Besides, they had all been told that they could bring whatever equipment they wanted into the exam with them, and Sakusei intended to take full advantage of that fact.

As he entered the tiled changing rooms, a perceptive passer-by would notice the heavy footfalls that Sakusei made as he walked towards a corner of the room and set his equipment down, unlocking cases and unzipping the bag he carried with him. If he wasn't fairly withdrawn and shy-looking, anyone who heard his heavy footsteps would think that he was deliberately stomping about in order to draw attention to himself in an apparent display of confidence. As Sakusei changed from his Junior High uniform into a plain-looking black jumpsuit, the reason for his heavy footsteps became clear.

His legs were metal.

Not composed of metal, nor were they legs transformed into metal through the usage of a Quirk, his legs were prosthetics of some kind, designed to replace missing or severed limbs. They were clearly highly advanced, beyond what any hospital could offer to it's patients, and the easiness with which Sakusei walked around with them made it clear that he had had them for a while. Both legs were severed just above the knee, and there was still a slightly purple colouration at the point where metal met scarred flesh.

Sakusei didn't realise the looks he was getting as he donned the undersuit, nor did he hear a slight gasp of shock from one of the students when he removed his jacket, revealing a similar prosthetic in place of his right arm, though this one composed his entire arm and a good chunk of his shoulder. The undersuit that he wore was cut off in the same places that his prosthetic limbs started, leaving his intact left arm fully covered while leaving his metallic limbs in the open.

From the duffel bag beside him, Sakusei pulled out additional prosthetic limbs, each one gleaming in the artificial light and wrapped in cloth to prevent any damage in transit. Damage was fairly unlikely though, these limbs were off a far more solid construction than the ones he wore currently, and they more obviously imitated muscular human limbs instead of the more skeletal-looking ones he used for day-to-day use. Though he had only finished building these more sturdy prosthetics a few weeks ago, tests had been promising, and this exercise would put them through their paces. Heroism was a dangerous vocation, and while his usual prosthetics were good enough for walking around and performing simple tasks, these new limbs were designed for a single purpose, battle.

Sakusei then began the surprisingly simple process of attaching the new prosthetics, he simply detached the old ones through the use of a screwdriver and then screwed the new limbs back into place. Both sets of limbs plugged into metal ports that were permanently grafted to his body, and so the switching process was fairly simple, at least in theory.

Both of his legs had changed over fairly easily, and experimental movements of the metal limbs confirmed that they were working. The arm was a different matter, one that Sakusei scolded himself for not thinking of in advance. He had just finished detaching the old prosthetic and attaching the new one when he realised the impossibility of attaching and screwing together the limb with only one hand.

Sakusei sat around feeling stupid for several seconds, fully aware of how strange he looked, sitting dejecting on a bench while holding a metal limb in his arm. Eventually, he realised that he would just have to take the hit to his dignity and ask for some help, tapping on the shoulder of the nearest student.

"You alright?" The student asked, a raised eyebrow the only hint of the surprise that he felt on seeing the sight in front of him.

"Could I get a some help here?" Sakusei replied, barely stopping himself for asking for a hand. He felt rather foolish to have to be asking for assistance before the exam had even started, but he lacked any other option.

The student nodded in response, and Sakusei walked him through the process of attaching the limb, which only really involved holding it in place and screwing it in place, the electronic interface in the ports would do all of the hard work. As Sakusei watched the student tighten the screws he couldn't reach, he realised that his eyes seemed to be patterned with a crosshair of some kind, which was presumably an indicator of his Quirk.

"All done." The students accent was rather strange, but Sakusei couldn't place it anywhere "At least I think so, can't say I've ever done something like that before."

Sakusei gave an experimental movement of his fingers and wrist, and the limb responded in perfect synchronisation with the commands of his nervous system, electronic signals transferring from nerves to wires in an instant. Sakusei couldn't really 'feel' what his prosthetic limbs touched, the best way he could described it was like wearing really thick gloves over your hands all the time, able to slightly feel touch but not to any great degree, but it was enough for him to get by.

"Thank you." Sakusei looked back towards the student who had helped him, who was watching the whole thing with a slight grin on his face. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Not a problem." The student grinned again and chuckled, holding out his right hand in greeting "The name's Miru Shuta, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Kikai Sakusei." He shook Shuta's had with his prosthetic limb, feeling the dull contact of Shuta's hand "You did me a favour, and I will repay it if I can.

Shuta's manner of speaking was strange to Sakusei, and the practise of shaking hands on greeting instead of bowing was odd as well. Shuta may well have hailed from another country, but his Japanese was perfect, even if it did have a strange inflection to it.

Shuta was about to wave off Sakusei's rather solemn reply when something in the opened equipment case beside Sakusei caught his eye.

"Damn." It was also that Shuta could say, though it was accompanied by another slight chuckle "Can't say I've ever seen a weapon like that before, you planning to take down a building with that thing?"

It took a moment for Sakusei to process what Shuta meant, but a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. The weapon that Shuta referred to was his proudest accomplishment yet, and he knew that it would be perfect for the task ahead.

"I don't think bringing down a building would earn me any points." It was Sakusei who chuckled this time, clearly more comfortable when talking about his various inventions "But it should reduce those robots to piles of scrap metal."

"Remind me to never upset you." Shuta grinned, finally fully changed into the sports clothes he had brought with him for the exam "I'll see you out there Sakusei, I'd wish you good luck but I'm not sure you'll need it."

Sakusei returned the farewell in kind, the high praise he had gotten from Shuta bolstering his own resolve. His rummaged around the bag for the next piece of equipment, dimly aware that most of the students had already finished getting changed into their clothes for the event.

Then again, he had brought something a little more substantial than a tracksuit.

* * *

Miru Shuta walked with some other students towards the gateway that led into the exam arena, the sheer scale of the area staggering him, and he thought that he knew what to expect from UA. It was a full recreation of several city blocks, and it had dozens of high-rise buildings to complete the impression. The knowledge that UA possessed several of these fake cityscapes dimly made its way into Shuta's mind as he stared towards the buildings in the distance.

Though the buildings were a great distance away, Shuta focused his eyes on one of the tallest in sight, it was an archetypal office building, clad entirely in glass. Shuta narrowed his eyes and looked towards the glass, and he was just about able to pick out the reflection of one of the streets in the glass. In this reflection, he could see the large forms of various robots rolling through the streets, their programming clearly keeping them on patrol even when there weren't any targets visible to them.

Shuta almost felt sorry for the machines, the weapon he had seen in Sakusei's case was a strange one, but he knew firearms, and even ones that seemed to come from a sci-fi movie had clear markings of how strong they were. For his part, Shuta's options of weaponry were a fair bit more narrow, though he needed something to make the best use of his Quirk, and to dispatch the robots as quickly as possible.

He had settled on a high-grade slingshot, the kind that shot steel ball bearings and were kept far away from the hands of children. Shuta would have felt a little ridiculous at the thought of taking on robots with nothing but a slingshot and a bag of ball-bearings, but he knew that accuracy was just as important as power.

Precision was the name of Shuta's game, and it was a game he played well. He knew that his destructive power was basically non-existent, and so he practised applying what power he had in the most effective way possible. This meant that he could do more damage to his targets than someone far stronger than him, as long as he played to his strengths and aimed well.

The black lines across Shuta's eyes were arranged in the form of a typical cross hair, two straight lines perfectly intersected his pupils and they were surrounded by various concentric circles. As Sakusei looked over the crowd that stood behind him, his eyes glinted briefly, and he quickly skimmed over hundreds of details within a few seconds.

It was this look behind him that made him catch sight of the large announcer's platform that stood to one side of the crowd. The teacher from the exam briefing was there, and even from this distance, Shuta could make out every detail of the teacher's face. As soon as he caught sight of the devious expression that the teacher wore as he cupped his hands over his mouth, Shuta realised what the play was.

And so, when the announcement that would surprise the entire class came a few seconds later, Shuta was already sprinting towards the entrance, which had just begun to open.

"**BEGIN!**"

* * *

_Author's Note_

_The saga continues, this Chapter shows the build up to the UA Entrance Exam, and sets the stage for the Exam to play through the next few Chapters._

_I took the opportunity to introduce some of our class right here, though I did try to keep their Quirks under wraps, something that might have gone better on some than others. The twenty Quirks that the students possess will be revealed soon, and I hope that I've done a good job with them, though I'd be interested to see if anyone can guess them._

_Washikaze, Kirokiri, Aimai, Sakusei and Shuta are only a quarter of the class, and the rest of them along with all of the Quirks will be fully revealed in the next few Chapters, I honestly can't wait._

_Also, I've tried to carry on the proud tradition of every student having a name that relates to their personality or Quirk in Japanese, so all twenty students have names that are words related to them in some way. I'll explain them when everybody's been fully introduced, but I'm pretty proud of them._

_Thank you for reading, and I'll see you on Monday for the next Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3- Entrance Exam- Part 1

Chapter 3- Entrance Exam- Part 1

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Read out the Quirk announcements in Present Mic's voice if you can, it makes the whole thing more immersive._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Entrance Exam was in full swing, the various students and robots clashing all throughout the arenas that hosted the exams. In some areas, the robots had been almost entirely wiped out; whereas in others they still roamed free, seeking students to hunt down and fight. One of these robots, a two-point model, was roaming through an area of the false city, it's advanced AI compelling it to search for opponents.

The robot turned a corner, coming across the still forms of several other robots, each of which seemed to have no visible damage on their chassis'. The robot's scanners probed the area, searching for the student that had caused this damage. The robot's simulated senses were shrouded by a thick cloud of smoke that had suddenly permeated the area, making it nearly impossible for the mechanical being to see around it.

Inside the robot's core systems, the smoke had permeated through it's hull and was clouding the insides of the robot. Without warning, a hand emerged from the smoke and reached towards the tangled mass of wires that made up the core of the robot. In a single motion, the hand grabbed a bundle of wires into a single fist, and ripped them clean of the robot's artificial brain.

Sudden and unexplained warning sirens flashed into the robot's control centre, even as the being itself collapsed to the ground as it's various systems and control modules spontaneously failed. The last thing the robot's artificial vision saw was the smoke coalescing together in front of it, forming the shape of a person that shifted from smoke to flesh and bone. The student tossed aside the mangled handful of electronics he held in his hand, and the robot's systems finally failed, and it fell lifelessly to the ground.

_"__Kemuri Moya! His Quirk- Smoke! It allows him to transform his entire body into a cloud of smoke that he can freely control and see through! He can also manifest individual body parts from the smoke!"_

Moya rolled his shoulders as he watched the robot collapse to the ground, adding another two points to his total score, evidence of his deeds so far lay all around him in the motionless form of several robots. The transition from smoke to flesh always gave him momentary aches, though he had learned the best way to lessen them as he had trained his Quirk. As his form fully shifted back to flesh, his features became clearer, shoulder-length grey hair that moved like smoke was his most prominent feature, as well as cloudy grey eyes that continued to scan the horizon.

Moya's hit-and-run strategy had served him well so far, letting him dispatch several robots without any resistance or chance or receiving injuries, letting him stay fresh for as long as he could manage. Moya's Quirk was tiring to deploy for long periods of time, so he preferred to remain in his smoke form for as little time as possible, especially in an exam that would require him to fight continually.

The nature of Moya's Quirk was something that he was well practised in, and years of training had ensured that he was highly proficient in it's use. Technically, he ceased to exist when his whole body was turned to smoke, although he remained in control even when in this form, and manifesting individual limbs from the smoke allowed him to still attack while keeping most of his body incorporeal. Moya remained aware while his body was changed to smoke, able to see outwards from the cloud of smoke in any direction. He was also able to control the movements and shape of the smoke, letting him close distances while keeping his body free from danger or injury.

The slow, trundling footsteps of a three-point robot turning a corner nearby caught Moya's attention, and he turned to confirm his suspicions, seeing the dark-green chassis of the robot in his vision. These robots were armed with pods of faux missiles that they would fire at the examinees, from what Moya had observed from seeing these missiles fired at other students, they exploded with a light charge that could easily knock someone unconscious.

The robot's eye glowed red as it launched a pair of these missiles at Moya, the miniature projectiles blasting towards the young student in a blur of motion. Without hesitation, Moya's body exploded into a cloud of smoke, his physical form vanishing into the grey cloud as it burst from his body in every direction. The missiles flew harmlessly through the cloud and struck a nearby building, exploding into small blasts of fire and kinetic force.

The cloud hovered in the air for a moment, the disembodied consciousness of Moya taking in the position of his enemy, and then the cloud flew forwards, ready to claim another three points.

* * *

In another arena, the chaos of the fighting was in full swing, the main street of the fake city filled with dozens of students fighting against hundreds of robots, and there were several unconscious students and destroyed robots littering the street.

Amongst this chaos, a single figure ran around the duels taking place, ducking under robots and around the ongoing fights. The test had only been going on for a few minutes, but students all around him were already winning fights and racking up points to their total score. The boy that ran through the crowd hadn't managed to gain a single point yet, as he was devoid of the ability to use his Quirk properly.

The boy groaned in frustration as he attempted to use his Quirk again, finding nothing nearby that he could use his power on. It should have been obvious to him, the city was fake, and so it's infrastructure was entirely unused. Empty pipes and drains were all over the place, and the lack of recent rain meant that the city was totally dried up.

A group of robots suddenly turned around a corner, and the boy's attempt to turn around and avoid the enemies was immediately crushed when he saw another group of robots closing the gap behind him. He realised that whoever was guiding the robots AI must have sent them after him in some kind of test, and the boy gritted his teeth, eyes darting around for any kind of opening.

That's when he saw it, a water tower that stood on the roof of a nearby building, and his Quirk confirmed that it was full, presumably still full from a previous storm. He reached out to the tank, seeing one of the one-point robots rear back a limb to attack, so he unleashed his power on this robot first.

A jet of water flew from the tank and struck the robot's head, tearing the fragile neck of the robot in half and severing the head, which counted as the robot being eliminated. The other robots paused slightly due to their inbuilt safety protocols, unsure of exactly how to proceed.

The rest of the water flew from the tank and hovered around the boy, flowing gently through the air in wide arcs around their controller. The boy's limbs moved in calm and gentle arcs, manipulating the liquid that flowed around him.

_"__Kaiyo Kozui! His Quirk- Downpour! He can manipulate water in any way he wishes, using it for offence or defence! He can't create water from nothing though, so he needs to stay near sources he had use!"_

The eyes of the robots glowed red, and they all attacked simultaneously, their invisible controller spurring them forwards in a wave of aggression. Kozui flicked an arc of water towards one of the closest robots, the wave of liquid shorting the electronics and sending the robot to the ground in twitches of motion.

Another robot was hit with a compressed shot of water straight into the eye, the head of the robot buckling under the pressure and sending it to the ground, still of any movement. Another fragile one-pointer had several blades of water thrown at it's vulnerable joints, severing the robot's limbs and rendering it unable to continue to attack, and so it was counted as eliminated.

The robots behind Kozui were struck with a larger wave of water that pushed them backwards, buying Kozui breathing room to continue his sudden and dramatic assault. One of the one-pointers had its electronics shorted out by the water permeating its systems, and the arcs of electricity were conducted from this robot to the next, though the adjacent two-pointer was merely stunned instead of fully disabled. The momentary stun was all that Kozui needed though, and another wave cleaved the mechanical creature in two, sending it to the ground motionless.

The final robot was a hulking three-pointer, the missile packs on it's back zoning in towards Kozui. In response, the young student gathered all of the water nearby and sent two balls of liquid at the missile pods, totally encasing them in water. The water clogged the engines of the missiles, leaving them primed while still stuck inside the rocket pods. As the orange glow from within the pods strengthened, Kozui summoned a wall of water in front of him and turned away, knowing what was about to happen.

The missiles detonated in their pods, igniting all of the explosives in the pack and enveloping the three-pointer in a ball of orange flame, it's sudden self-destruction throwing hunks of twisted metal in every direction. The wall that Kozui had built caught several of these shards of metal, preventing them from striking the young student, and they fell to the ground, robbed of momentum.

Glancing at his handiwork, Kozui pulled every single drop of nearby water back to him, floating it in rings around his body. Once he knew that no more enemies were nearby, he moved on, seeking more targets.

* * *

Throughout the arena, a girl was moving through the cityscape in strange and unusual motions, her constant movement through the city totally baffling the teachers that watched the exam. Every student had been issued with a small tracking bracelet at the start of the exam, making it easier for the UA faculty to watch over the exam and track when students earned points by destroying robots.

The girl's movements were reflected on the map of the city, as she would be destroying robots via unknown means on one side of the city, only to suddenly appear several city blocks away, earning points again. Her quick and erratic movements meant that the camera drones that patrolled the arena were unable to catch up with her, and so the teachers were left in the dark, with only an increasing points total marking the girl's progress.

She changed position again, though this time a camera drone was already nearby, and Power Loader shifted it's camera to capture the location that the girl's bracelet had marked her to be in. The faculty watched as a purple ring of energy appeared on a nearby wall, and the girl that they were trying to track stepped out of the ring of energy.

The street she had stepped into had two robots on it, and they both locked onto the girl and charged towards her, arms raised to attack the student in front of them. The girl raised her hands and created another ring of energy, this one was far larger, and appeared below the first of the two robots. The mechanical being disappeared through the circle, and another circle was spotted high above a nearby building, the robot appearing from this ring as it's body fell through the trap in the floor. The robot briefly fell through the air and crashed to the ground, it's entire structure crushed by the force of the impact.

The second robot swerved the ring of energy on the ground, and continued it's charge towards the girl, who still stood calm in the place that she had emerged from. As the robot lunged forwards, another ring of energy appeared in front of it, and the robot's body began to disappear inside of it. The robot screeched to a halt, but before it could remove itself from wherever the front of its body had emerged.

With a flick of the girl's wrist, the circle of energy snapped shut in an instant, cleanly and suddenly cleaving the robot in two with barely a sound. The half of the robot that remained glowed orange with heat at the sudden severance, the cut was perfectly straight, and the robot was instantly still. The other half of the robot had manifested a few blocks away, and the closing of the circle had left it in the same state.

The girl smiled and pushed a lock of hair away from her eye, examining the robots with a calm and focused gaze.

_"__Aita Mado! Her Quirk- Portals! She can create gateways that connect to other nearby places, making her a highly mobile fighter! She can also close the portals in an instant, cutting whatever is in them in half!"_

Mado closed her eyes when she was sure that no other robots were nearby, using the sense of her Quirk to detect her remaining portals and which ones would be the best to travel to. She closed the larger portals that she had used to dispatch the two robots, reducing the stress of her Quirk somewhat.

Mado's portals came in pairs, completely collapsing the space between them and producing a sort of doorway that allowed her to cross distances in space in an instant. Her range was around a hundred metres so far, and she could place her portals more accurately when she could see the place she was trying to locate. To this end, she had made a portal to the top of a tall building right at the start of the exam and created several gateways to different parts of the cityscape, with the various portals at the top of the building serving as the centre of the web she had created.

A distinctive whistling sound caught Mado's attention, recognising it as the sound of one of the robot's missiles soaring towards her. Without looking behind her, Mado conjured a pair of portals at her back, and listened with satisfaction as the sound of the missile got closer and closer before it suddenly started to get quieter again. Mado looked over her shoulder just in time to see the missile impact the robot that had snuck up on her, immolating the mechanical creature in a ball of fire.

Mado gave one more look around the area she stood in before creating a new portal and hopping through it, already on the move towards her new target.

* * *

Some students didn't have the kind of offensive power required to dispatch the robots with raw power, and so they had to find more creative ways to defeat their mechanical adversaries. One of these students stood over the smoking husk of a robot, the being's chassis being pierced with several cracks in its armour.

The student that had destroyed the robot stood over it, a long piece of rebar that he had retrieved from a damaged chunk of building. The improvised weapon had served him well so far, and it had helped him to bring down several of the mechanical beings. The weapon was a bit unwieldy, but it was far preferable to punching the robots with his bare hands, a face that was reinforced to him by aching knuckles from his first attempt to destroy the robots.

Two more robots were making their way towards him, both of them were two-point variants, which were slightly more sturdy than their one-point brethren. Though they were tougher to destroy, the increased score that they gave out made them worth the effort. With this in mind, the boy spun the piece of rebar in his hands and dropped into a well-practised fighting stance.

One of the robots charged forwards, attempting to knock the boy unconscious with an application of blunt force. Just before the moment of impact, the boy vanished, and he was upon the back of the robot, grasping the rebar in his hands and driving it hard through the creature's neck, the steel bar bursting through the other side with a crack of force.

This wasn't enough to fully dispatch the robot, and it still moved to try and shake the boy from his back, though it's movements were jarring and twitchy from the damage it had received. The boy vanished again, this time he reappeared right in front of the robot, both of his hands already on the other side of the piece of rebar. With a single movement, he wrenched the rebar around and twisted the robot's head free of its body, leaving it motionless on the ground below.

The boy vanished just as the robot fell where he stood, appearing a few metres away and retrieving his improvised weapon, which he gave an experimental spin before grasping it tightly.

_"__Ido Hiyaku! His Quirk- Teleport! He can disappear in an instant and appear anywhere else in the blink of an eye! He can only teleport to places within ten metres, but he can teleport several times in a row!"_

Hiyaku teleported towards the other robot, which stood around twenty metres away. This meant that he would have to make two jumps in order to close the distance between himself and the robot. In a blur of motion, Hiyaku sprinted forwards while teleporting, appearing for only a split second around ten metres away from the robot before teleporting again, this time appearing behind the robot.

The insectoid two-pointer tried to turn and face him, but Hiyaku simply teleported again, appearing behind the robot as soon as it was finished turning towards him. He struck the nearest of the robot's legs with his weapon, which didn't do much except for briefly staggering his mechanical opponent. The robot spun around again, and once again Hiyaku teleported around it before it could strike him.

He kept repeating this move again and again, constantly striking the robot before teleporting away from whatever retaliation that the machine would have for him. The robot's movements slowly became slower and more twitchy, it's damaged legs and joints making it harder for it to move with any kind of speed. Seeing his opportunity, Hiyaku exploded in motion, striking all four legs repeatedly while constantly teleporting at an even greater speed, to the point that he was little more than a blur of motion that flicked between the robot's legs.

Eventually, the machine collapsed entirely, making it a perfectly stationary target, unable to defend itself or injure Hiyaku with its crushing attacks. Hiyaku teleported and appeared a few metres above the prone robot, bringing the rebar down in a powerful arcing swing as his momentum and gravity propelled him towards the robot. The strike hit it's target, and the robot's head was completely caved in, the dying red light of its eye indicating that it was considered to be defeated.

Hiyaku didn't wait for long, and he teleported twice to appear back in the main street of the town to see if he could find any more targets. He could see several robots on the other end of the street, and with a grin of anticipation, Hiyaku began to teleport towards them, his form constantly appearing and disappearing as he blinked towards his targets.

* * *

The devastation caused by the Entrance Exam was immense, the sheer amount of Quirks being unleashed around the various arenas had torn chunks of concrete from buildings and ripped entire streets asunder. The smoking hulks of destroyed robots lay all over the place, as well as several nearby robots that had been destroyed by more creative means.

Despite the power that many of the examinees were unleashing on the robots, not all of them got away unscathed, and injuries were disturbingly common. It was to be expected in some regards, UA High was the most prestigious school in all of Japan, and it's Entrance Exam had an acceptance rate of three-hundred to one. Hardships were to be expected, it was a punishing exam that was designed to weed out the very best students that would be allowed to enter the school.

The girl that strode through the streets of the city wasn't thrilled with the sheer brutality of the exam, though she did inwardly acknowledge the necessity of it, the heroes of the future couldn't afford to be coddled after all. But despite that fact, she had still done her best to assist all of the injured students that she had come across, doing her best to ease their pain.

The girl heard choked cries from nearby, and found the prone form of a nearby student, their leg was trapped under a fallen robot, and it had started to swell into an ugly red colour. At the very least, it didn't appear to be broken, but the injury would surely put the student out of commission for the rest of the exam.

The student caught sight of the girl, and he turned his head towards her, his eyes choked with pain even as he refused to say anything. The girl knelt beside him and pushed her hands towards the injured boy's legs, pale white energy flowing from her palms. As soon as the energy made contact with the student's injury, it spun around the damaged tissue before disappearing under the skin.

The injured leg swiftly began to turn back to its normal colour, skin turning pale and fracture bones mending and reforming. The groans of pain from the boy slowly lessened and faded, until he was left completely calm, looking up towards the girl that had healed his wound.

The girl, for her part, gave a calm smile and stood from her kneeling stance, giving a wave with her right hand, white energy still flowing around it.

_"__Seimei Iyasu! Her Quirk- Vitality! She can pull energy from enemies and give it to her allies, healing their injuries within seconds! Taking this energy from enemies tires them out and boosts her own power, so don't underestimate her in a fight!"_

Iyasu looked over the boy with a trained eye, years of poring over medical textbooks and watching real-life surgeries and other medical procedures gave her a highly trained eye when it came to detecting injuries. Once she was satisfied that the student had no other major injuries that required her attention, she made preparations to leave, the distant sounds of another battle drawing her attention.

"The stretchers should be here soon to take you away to the medical tents." Her voice was calm and level, a beacon of stability and professionalism "Try not to put too much weight on that leg for a day or so."

The student nodded dumbly, still shocked at the speed and efficiency with which his leg had been healed, even more so given how little pain the procedure had caused. Healing Quirks were rare enough as it is, and such a powerful one was even more unusual, and it would surely be in high demand in any hospital in the country. As Iyasu walked away, the student she had helped wandered why she would be attempting to join the Hero Course, given how useful she would be as a doctor.

Iyasu knew in the back of her mind that she hadn't managed to destroy that many robots so far, only being able to take out a few stray machines that she was able to guide into certain areas and drop debris on. Inorganic enemies weren't ideal opponents for her, as she was unable to drain energy from them, and the individual nature of the exam meant that she wasn't able to provide proper support to a teammate or group.

Though she hadn't gained many points, the more logical parts of Iyasu's mind told her that destroying villains wasn't the only metric by which UA measured potential as a Hero, and that a secondary scoring system was fairly likely to exist. Even if that wasn't the case, Iyasu had always been compelled to help people whenever she was able to, and the idea of leaving injured students on their own while she went to destroy robots was a polar opposite to every value she held.

As she turned another corner onto the site of a large battlefield, Iyasu inhaled in focus again, ready to do her work.

* * *

In the whirling chaos of the Entrance Exam, it was easy for a student to get confused in the twisting melee and lose their way, becoming surrounded by robots or simply being caught off guard by an attacking machine. This fact was something that UA used as an opportunity to drill lessons into its future students, as losing awareness in the middle of a battle could have disastrous results for the hero, as well as any nearby civilians that were caught in the crossfire. This practised chaos was enhanced by modifications to the AI of the robots, as they would often chase examinees into dead ends or other crowds of robots, traps which were easily avoided if the student was paying attention to their surroundings.

It was in this chaotic battlefield that a two-point robot roamed through, it's gleaming red eye scanning the city to detect other students to challenge. Smoke and debris choked up the battlefield, and the occasional sounds of Quirks clashing with steel punctuated the silence of the arena. The two-pointer caught sight of a running student, a young girl who's face was full of panic and fear at the looming machine.

The teachers and faculty that overlooked the exam pressed the machine to push forwards, keen to see if the girl would unleash any kind of latent power at her pursuer. A quick scan of the girl's face by a nearby drone didn't pull up any matches, which was strange but likely simply the result of a poor angle on the scan. As the girl kept running, and the machine closed the distance between them, the mechanical construct leapt, preparing to knock the girl out of the exam with a single blow.

As soon as the machine made contact, it was clear that something was amiss, the robot had been damaged by the attack it had made, it's own limbs being crushed by some unknown force. The teachers speculated some form of telekinetic Quirk at use, but only a few students were registered to have that Quirk, and none of them were present in this arena.

The image displayed on a screen from the robot's own viewpoint began to twist and distort, this wasn't some kind of visual glitch created by the damage that the machine had suffered, it was as if the world itself was changing. The camera drone that hovered nearby was also experiencing this strange phenomenon, and the teachers could only watch as colour and light changed and distorted.

Once the change had stopped, the truth of the situation was clear, the two-pointer had leapt straight at another two-pointer, shredding it into a mass of twisted metal and heavily damaging the attack robot. The girl was gone, replaced by a similar figure that stood on top of the destroyed robot, perfectly level with the attacking robot's viewpoint.

There was no sense of nervousness or fear from the girl, and a slight grin played across her features. She gave a deep bow towards the camera, one arm extended in imitation of a showman's final bow at the end of a dramatic performance. The teachers could only watch as she paced towards the damaged robot with a calm stride, a single blow by a steel baton she held was enough to destroy the heavily damaged robot.

_"__Hizumi Genso! Her Quirk- Illusion! She can create fake images and sounds to confuse and disorientate her enemies! Using this Quirk takes a sharp eye and attention to detail, as well as a creative streak!"_

Genso hopped from her perch atop the robot, noting that she had managed to take out two robots with a single trick, something that she hadn't managed otherwise in the exam. She had mainly destroyed the robots by tricking them into charging head-first into concrete walls or other debris, a fairly simple yet effective way of destroying her targets.

Genso's dramatic and jovial personality had to be tempered with a sharp focus in the way that she deployed her Quirk, as she had to create vastly complex images in order to maintain her tricks. Any single missed detail or incorrect colour could throw off the entire illusion, and her advantage against her enemies would be lost in an instant.

Genso was a dramatic soul as heart, best suited to pulling off tricks and deceptions that would leave her opponents too confused and lost in her illusions to fight back effectively. Her Illusions lacked power, but any enemy that wasn't even able to fight back would be an easy target. Thankfully, the robots lacked any kind of thermal vision that would enable them to see straight through Genso's illusions, throwing away her advantage in an instant.

The idea of destroying multiple robots in a single illusion was an appealing one, the exam was almost half-over, and destroying robots more efficiently was the best way for Genso to rack up as many points as possible. Her attention was captured by the sight of a three point robot firing a pair of missiles towards a group of students, the whole scene unfolding a few dozen metres in front of her.

Genso smiled as she imagined all of the best ways to make use of such a weapon, and she began to move towards the robot, colour and motion already beginning to shift around her as she conjured her next trick.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_The first part of the UA Entrance Exams begins, and we finally get proper introductions for our first six students, as well as their Quirks. Kemuri Moya, Kaiyo Kozui, Aita Mado, Ido Hiyaku, Seimei Iyasu and Hizumi Genso are our first six students, and I hope that they got some good introductions and are well received._

_The next two Chapters will introduce the other sets of six students, and the Chapter after will introduce our two recommendation students and bring the whole class properly together. We will move on to the beginning of their time at UA with the Battle Trials and such, and I'm really looking forwards to seeing the whole class together._

_Once everyone is introduced, I'll upload a spreadsheet to contain everyone's names and Quirks, as I appreciate that keeping track of twenty new characters could be a pain._

_Thanks for reading, and I'll see you on Thursday for the next Chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4- Entrance Exam- Part 2

Chapter 4- Entrance Exam- Part 2

* * *

In the centre of the carnage that consumed one of the false cities, a massive figure was entangled in combat with several of the robots that were assailing the area, and the gruelling melee had wound on for several minutes at this point. The robots were designed to move towards the sight and sound of combat if they were close enough to sense it, acting in realistic imitation of enemy behaviour in order to enhance the realism of the event.

The melee that this figure was engaged in was both loud and highly visible, and so the robots had flocked to this location, and engaged the figure that stood in the centre of the chaos. Within the melee, the boy clashed with a two point robot, and though the machine was resilient and putting up a good fight, the outcome was already clear. The robot had been deformed by several dents and cracks in its armour, and these hits had clearly damaged the mechanical creature, as its movements had become sluggish and poorly-timed.

The boy dodged another slow swipe from the robot and reached forwards towards the robots head unit, confident that the opening that had presented itself was enough to finish the fight. Clawed hands dug in the robots weak neck and began to tear the metal apart, the obsidian-black claws tore through metal with ease, and they weren't even scratched by the contact. With a final pull and a grunt of effort, the head of the robot was torn free, and the boy threw it to the ground with little ceremony.

Before the boy could recover, a one-point robot struck him in the back, the metal limb swiping him in a blow that was surely powerful enough to knock any normal student out. Unfortunately for the robot, the boy was far more resilient than most students, and the blow did little more than briefly stagger him. The tracksuit shirt that the boy wore was torn apart by the strike, the tear in the clothing exposing reptilian scales underneath, the natural armour having barely been scuffed by the contact.

The boy turned to face his newest assailant, exposing a reptilian head with rows of spiked teeth and slitted eyes, which now stared straight towards the ambushing robot.

_"__Kurudo Ketsuki! His Quirk- Reptile! It's pretty simple, he can pretty much do anything a reptile can do! Tough Scales and Sharp Claws aren't his only qualities, he's a pretty strong guy as well!"_

Ketsuki had felt the impact more than he let on, but his scales had protected him from any serious damage, and he wasn't about to let himself get brought down by an errant hit from a one-point robot. He flexed his claws while deciding how to approach the robot, the one-pointers were fairly nimble, and Ketsuki knew that speed wasn't exactly his strong suit, so he pondered the best way to bring this enemy down.

Ketsuki had seen a student wielding a piece of rebar as a weapon earlier on in the exam, likely to compensate for the lack of natural strength, this wasn't an issue for Ketsuki, but the idea of using an improvised weapon was still a good one. Debris was scattered all around, and Ketsuki swiftly saw and grabbed a large piece of rebar that lay at his feet, careful not to take his eyes off of the robot which was still facing him down.

After judging the weight of the weapon in his hand for a moment, Ketsuki snapped into action, hurling the metal bar straight towards the one-pointer, hoping to catch it by surprise. It worked better than he had expected, and the bar embedded itself straight into the robot's weakened head, the sheer force behind the thrown object was enough to push straight through the robots head and exit out of the other side, destroying its circuitry and sending the machine to the ground rather unceremoniously.

Ketsuki watched this all play out, simultaneously disappointed and surprised that it only took a single throw to bring down the robot, he had planned out his next few attacks in a detailed sequence, and it was a little irksome to have that planning go to waste. He shrugged and realised it wasn't hugely important, Ketsuki knew that it was best to finish a fight as quickly as possible in order to rack up points as quickly as he could, but part of him still wished that he had had more of a chance to fight the robot.

The sound of steel steps and shifting metal caught his attention again, as a procession of robots were still making their way towards him, drawn towards the fight by all of the noise that Ketsuki's last clash had produced. This was the fight that Ketsuki had been waiting for, and all of the points he could ask for were coming straight towards him, ready to be claimed.

Ketsuki rolled his muscular shoulders in anticipation, and the claws on his hands and feet were experimentally flexed in preparation. Ketsuki reflexively bared his teeth and felt his tail twist behind him as the robots got closer and closer, fanning out around him to try and encircle him; to Ketsuki, this simply meant that he would be able to fight the robots from any angle.

With a final flex of his claws, Ketsuki charged into the fray, ready to fight.

* * *

A boy ran through the battlefield, his weapon clasped in his hand as he searched for his next target, leaving the last robot he had destroyed behind him. The nature of the boy's Quirk meant that he needed to bring a weapon with him in order to defeat his opponents, but fortunately the UA Entrance Exam allowed students to bring whatever tools or equipment they wanted with them. This meant that he was able to participate in the exam and use his Quirk properly, and destroying these robots was well within his capabilities.

The weapon he had brought with him was a carbon-fibre slingshot, imported from America and designed for recreational hunting. The slingshot fired small steel ball bearings, and it's professional construction meant that it was highly accurate and fairly powerful, and the boy's Quirk let him use it to great effect. He would have preferred to bring a firearm of some type, as he had spent a great deal of time practising with air rifles and even real weapons in licenced ranges, but the idea of being arrested on his way to the exam wasn't very appealing.

A robot leapt out in front of him, it was a one-point model with a light and thin construction, and its arms were raised and ready to attack. The boy grabbed a ball bearing from the pouch on his hip and loaded it into the sling, pulling back the projectile and aiming towards his target. The one-pointer had fairly thin arms, and the boy could perceive the perfect angle to strike at these arms.

He released the projectile, and watched as it sliced through the arms outer casing and perfectly severed a series of wires that powered the arm, causing it to limply fall to the robots side. The robot staggered from the sudden dead weight at its side, and the boy loaded another shot into his weapon and aimed squarely for the robots eye. The ball bearing flew free and smashed through the red eye, continuing on and embedding itself into the circuit board that contained the robots fake brain.

The robot twitched and shuddered as the various systems that controlled it failed and sparked, and soon enough it fell to the ground, robbed of the mechanical spark of life. The boy watched his latest target fall to the ground, the crosshair patterns on his eyes picking out every detail in the fallen robot.

_"__Miru Shuta! His Quirk- Deadeye! His eyes can see far better than any normal person, even being able to predict trajectories and see weak points in enemies! What he lacks in power, he makes up for in precision!"_

Shuta turned from the fallen robot and grabbed another ball bearing from his pouch, ready for another ambush or surprise attack if the robots tried to sneak up on him. Shuta's sight meant that he would be able to react incredibly quickly if a robot surprised him, but the noise of the battlefield and the clouds of smoke that drifted through the city meant that he wasn't able to pick out the noise of the robots as well as he could normally.

The slingshot that Shuta carried wouldn't normally be able to punch through steel in any great capacity, but Deadeye meant that Shuta was able to target the weakest points of a target with ease, and the robot's weaker joints and internal wiring could be easily crippled by the ball bearings.

A three-pointer robot lumbered into view, aiming its missiles towards Shuta and unleashing a trio of rocket-powered projectiles towards the young student. Shuta had seen the missiles in action, and he knew that they flew perfectly straight once they had been fired from their pods. Shuta's eyes were able to see where the missiles would impact, their flight paths clearly mapped out in his mind's eye.

Shuta leapt sideways and watched as the missiles soared past him, and by the time they had struck a nearby building, Shuta was already sprinting towards the robot and readying another projectile, waiting for the moment that he got into the range of his slingshot. The robot was priming more missiles, and the readied explosives glowed a faint orange that was barely visible, indicating that their miniature rockets were firing up.

Before the missiles could launch, Shuta had got within range, and he levelled his weapon towards the robot, releasing the projectile as soon as his aim was ready. The steel ball soared through the air with incredible speed, and it cut a clear path straight towards the robot. The ball flew straight into the pod of one of the primed missiles, and there was a small burst of flame as the missile prematurely detonated in its launch pod.

Shuta turned from the robot as fire and explosions began to detonate throughout the robot's whole structure as the other missiles were detonated by the wave of flame. Soon enough, the robot's central structure was engulfed in flame, and it fell to the ground, still burning as it's circuitry melted.

Shuta looked over his shoulder at his handiwork, grinning when he saw the robots melted and crumpled form. As he looked forwards again, his enhanced eyes picked out several robots down the street, and Shuta began to move towards, readying several more projectiles in anticipation.

* * *

As the battle in the cities raged on, one figure frantically searched through the arena for something she would be able to use her Quirk on, but her search had been fruitless so far.

The battlefield she searched through was filled with the destroyed husks of robots, all of which had been destroyed by a variety of dramatic and powerful Quirks. Some had been torn in half, others had been crushed into balls of metals, and some had seemingly been dropped from a great height, scattering their debris far and wide.

All of these robots were useless to the girl that searched through the arena, as the damage they had sustained had rendered them totally immobile. Eventually, a collapsed two-point robot that sat in an alleyway caught her attention, and the girl rushed over to the machine. A cursory examination revealed that it had been felled by a single shot through the eye, and it was otherwise in perfect shape.

The shot through the eye had likely damaged the robot's electronics to some degree, but this didn't matter to the girl, and she put her hand on the robot's chassis, a spark of blue lightning leaping from her palm and striking the robot. This blue lightning began to course through the robot's prone body, and it began to twitch with the power that had been sent through it. With one last flash of lightning, the robot surged into life, and it pulled itself up from the ground, blue energy shining from its vacant eye socket and through the mechanical joints.

The robot seemed unsteady at first, but it soon stabilised itself and looked towards the girl, it's movements noticeably different from its mechanical brethren. With a silent mental command, the robot lowered itself to the ground, allowing the girl to climb onto its back. Another command sent the robot walking forwards and out of the alleyway, it's movements imitating the scorpion that the robot was modelled after.

The organic movements of the robot moved it through the city at an impressive pace, and the girl stood on her perch and surveyed the city, looking for opponents that her new ally could challenge.

_"__Meishu Tekii! Her Quirk- Animate! She can imbue anything she touches with artificial life! Whatever she brings to life, she can control, and her constructs can move just like real creatures! So Cool!_

Tekii and her construct searched through the city for a time, and they were almost attacked by several students that mistook the robot she had animated to be a target, only to be reminded by overhead speakers that they were forbidden from attacking over students. The nature of Tekii's Quirk meant that the robot moved in organic motions, which made it far more agile than its counterparts. Her Quirk required its targets to have the ability to move themselves through joints and pistons, though her Quirk meant that power sources and internal systems weren't required, as her power provided these functions by themselves.

A two-point and one-point robot came into view, and they both seemed to stare at Tekii and her construct for a while, unable to tell if the robot in front of them was an ally or an enemy. The construct capitalised on this hesitation and charged forwards, compelled into action by Tekii's silent command. The scorpion tail of the construct lashed out at the one-pointer, caving in its head and sending it to the ground in a heap of crumpled metal.

The two-pointer finally perceived Tekii as a threat, and it squared up to its Animated counterpart, limbs raised and ready to strike. As the two-pointer reared back to strike, Tekii's construct leapt sideways and clear of the blow, it's enhanced agility letting it outmanoeuvre it's opponent. The construct's front legs lunged forwards and pinned it's opponent, while the scorpion tail shot through the robot's central chassis, ripping the plate of metal off of the body of the robot.

Tekii leapt forwards onto her construct's head and reached for the exposed circuitry of the enemy robot, grasping a handful of wires and ripping it out of the robot. This instantly disabled the robot and robbed it of any animus, and Tekii's construct moved away from the disabled adversary, no longer sensing any threat.

Tekii was feeling the strain of controlling such a large construct already, as the difficulty of controlling constructs became greater as the constructs got larger. but she reasonably confident that she would be able to handle the strain of an additional construct. And with this thought in her mind, Tekii reached towards the disabled robot, blue lightning sparking at her fingertips.

* * *

Throughout the combat and chaos of the arena, a single figure moved with a calm confidence, a trail of destruction left in his wake. The figure's Quirk had turned the robots around him into little more than destroyed husks, each of which had been dispatched with barely a fight.

The methods of destruction visited on the robots had varied, each of them had been dispatched by the same power, but the applications had varied greatly. Some of the robots had had their chassis torn apart from the inside, whereas others had been launched into buildings, the force they had been subjected to turning them into crushed ruins of steel. Other robots had simply been torn asunder, armour and circuitry pulling itself apart under the power of the boy's Quirk.

Another robot leapt forwards, compelled to attack the boy despite the destruction that had been visited on the fellow robots. The robot was a robust two-pointer, and it reared up in preparation to attack the young student, it's red eye glowing in preparation for the attack. The boy looked towards the robot with interest, it's heavy armour and advanced construction were certainly impressive, but nothing that he hadn't seen before.

With an outstretched hand, the boy unleashed his Quirk on his target, an expression of calm focus on his features. The robot stopped instantly; all sense of motion robbed from the mechanical construct. The metal armour of the robot seemed to ripple and shift for a moment, the solid plates of steel seeming to turn to liquid as it changed and shifted. With one last shift of motion, the robot simply began to melt, the being's structure completely failing as all of its metal components turned to liquid steel. Soon enough, the robot was left a pile of liquid steel and fried electronics on the ground, the robot's red eye faded away to mark it as a casualty.

The boy extended a hand towards the robot again, and the melted metal solidified in an instant, stopping the puddle that used to be the robot from spreading further. Before he moved on to the next opponent, the boy pulled several discs of metal from the fallen robot, and the pieces of steel shifted around as they levitated towards him.

_"__Gindo Namari! His Quirk- Ferrous! He can move and control metal at will, even turning it from solid to liquid in an instant! He can't create metal though, making him perfect for urban environments!"_

Namari knew that he had hit the jackpot when it came to this exam, an army of metal creatures for him to fight was the best result he could have possibly asked for, and he was able to use his Quirk to its fullest potential in this arena. The robots were almost entirely composed of metal, and so their entire structure was able to be affected by Namari's Quirk, and so they were totally vulnerable to his power.

In addition, the main body of the robots were composed of steel, which was the metal that Namari had practised his Quirk on the most, given that it was the most commonly used metal in urban areas. Namari had recently developed his Quirk in application to rapidly change the state of metal from solid to liquid, and he was pleased to see that it worked well when applied in a real life setting.

Namari had spent a great deal of time preparing to fight against other students when in the Entrance Exam, as he expected that to be the format of the exam from rumours he had read in Hero Forums. He was able to manipulate the trace amounts of iron in human blood to some degree, though the minute amounts they were present in made it fairly difficult, and it was all too easy to cause fatal damage by depriving the human body of iron.

Another robot pounced from around a corner, having clearly been programmed to ambush unsuspecting students to see how they reacted when caught off guard. Namari was somewhat surprised by the sudden attack, but he reacted quickly, outstretching his hand and applying his Quirk in the first way he could think of.

The robot was simply propelled away at incredible speed, as if repulsed by an incredibly strong magnet, though it was merely Namari controlling the metal with his Quirk. The robot sent sparks flying from the ground as metal scraped against the concrete of the roads at incredible speed, and the robot's flailing motions did nothing to slow it's flight through the air. Another one-point robot chose this moment to appear from a nearby alley, apparently searching for another student to fight against.

There was a split second of realisation before the robots collided, sending them flying away in an explosion of metal and debris. When the dust cleared all that was left was a pile of smoking and twisted debris, and Namari smiled at the points that kept getting added to his total.

* * *

High above the chaos of the arena, a single figure soared above the cityscape, far out of the reach of the robots that stalked through the urban landscape. The girl had only taken to the skies recently, vacating the area she had previously been in when she couldn't find any more robots to fight against. The ability to scout out the city from above was a major boon, and the girl used her impressive manoeuvrability to seek out her foes.

From her impressive vantage, the girl could pick out a cluster of robots in one corner of the city, and there were no students nearby to them, making them ideal targets. With a burst of wind and a quick adjustment of flight angle, the girl flew towards the robots at impressive speed, the ground rushing towards her at a fairly terrifying pace. The girl darted between the high-rise buildings with practised confidence, her casual manoeuvres spoke to a lifetime of training, and the concrete maze of buildings darted past her in a blur of grey.

The robots were getting closer and closer, but it seemed that they hadn't noticed the girl yet, and they continued to patrol the area they had been assigned to. Readying herself to strike, the girl began to channel compressed air around one of her legs, the sound of wind heralding her imminent strike. One of the robots seemed to notice her at the last possible second, it's red eye glowing as it moved its head to face her. But by then, it was already too late.

With the sound of an approaching storm, the girl shifted stance in the air at the last second, leg outstretch and ready to strike, blades of wind twisting around her form. As soon as she made contact, the robot's head buckled inwards as it was struck by the incredible momentum of the girl's kick, the impact amplified massively by the blast of compressed air that flew from her leg. The wind not only increased the power of her aerial attack, but it also cushioned her leg from the blow, ensuring she wouldn't be injured when performing such a daring strike.

Another blast of air threw the disabled robot away, it's crumpled form rolling away with little ceremony. The girl hovered in the position of her kick, her power keeping her aloft for a second before she dropped to the ground with flourish.

_"__Taka Washikaze! Her Quirk- Tempest! She can manipulate air into blasts of wind or compressed shots! This high-flying hero shouldn't be taken lightly, she'll knock the air from your lungs!"_

Washikaze looked around herself at the other robots that surrounded her, the suddenness of her attack causing them to briefly hesitate in imitation of a shocked foe. They rallied soon enough, and the robots all prepared to lunge forwards and attack, mechanical limbs lifted upwards and ready to attack. As they piled in towards her, Washikaze used a blast of air to propel herself upwards and away from her opponents.

The one-point model robots were able to move by the single wheel they had mounted on their chassis, and while this gave them an impressive movement speed, it also made them fairly top heavy. Washikaze exploited this weakness by sending blasts of air to the base of these robots, tripping them and sending them falling to the ground. The impact of these falls was usually enough to disable these robots, their thin metal chassis denting and collapsing from the impact of the fall.

The two and three-pointers were more sturdy, but they still had their own weaknesses that Washikaze would exploit. One of the three-pointers launched its concussive missiles towards Washikaze, three of the rocket-propelled explosives flying towards her. Washikaze used her flight technique to propel herself sideways and out of the way of the explosives, and they sailed past her with a blur of motion.

Reaching out with her Quirk, Washikaze began to manipulate the air around the missiles as they flew out of sight, as they lacked any kind of tracking software or abilities. As the air shifted around the missiles, they began to twist in the air, changing trajectory and flying back towards Washikaze. With a final blast of wind to give the rockets an extra boost of speed, they struck the heads of the robots around Washikaze, immolating them in bursts of flame as their electronics sparked and combusted.

Smoke filled the air as the robots crumpled to the ground, their failing systems marking them as casualties as their red eyes faded. Washikaze couldn't see any more robots around her, and it seemed that she had to go and seek out another cluster of enemies. Washikaze tightened the straps on her flight jacket before looking towards the sky, flying towards the air in a final burst of wind that heralded her exit.

* * *

Another figure made her way through the chaos, panting with slight exhaustion from overuse of her Quirk, and the exhaustion of the exam was catching up with the girl. Despite this fatigue, the girl pushed onwards, spurred forwards by her single-minded focus towards passing the exam. The girl had separated from a group of students that were fighting in the centre of the exam area, knowing that remaining there would only limit how many targets were available to her.

A two-pointer robot circled around a corner and faced the girl down, ready to pounce and attack in accordance with its combat protocols. It's robust construction was designed to give students a hard time, though they possessed an obvious weak spot in the form of its weaker head armour, making it an attractive target. This also allowed students that possessed Quirks that didn't have as much raw destructive power as their peers to still defeat their targets.

This weakness didn't matter to the girl that faced down the robot, as she was more than capable of destroying the robot without having to resort to attacking the weakened armour. The girl began to channel her Quirk through her left hand, the palm of her hand beginning to glow with bright golden light. The robot leapt forwards to attack, the robot's mechanical limbs propelling it with impressive speed.

Before the robot made contact, the girl extended her left arm forwards and braced her arm with her other hand as her palm glowed brighter and brighter. The girl turned her head away as a beam of searing light flew from her hand and struck the robot at point-blank range, stopping it in its tracks. The burning beam cut through the robot in the blink of an eye and continued undiminished out of the robot's back, where it struck the concrete of a nearby building.

The beam faded after a few seconds, and the girl looked back towards her target, no longer worried about being blinded by her own power. The beam had cut a hole straight through the robot, the point of impact was still smoking and the green metal around this point was blackened by heat. Liquid metal dripped from the hole that the girl's Quirk had burned through the robot's body, and the melted steel sizzled as it hit the concrete of the road.

The girl stood resolute in the face of the robot's looming threat, and she observed the damage her Quirk had done to the robot, her smoking palm still held forwards in case the robot tried to attack again.

_"__Taiyo Hikari! Her Quirk- Sunlight! She can create beams of burning heat or blasts of blinding light! Don't be fooled by her gentle personality, this girl's got some serious firepower!"_

Hikari watched as the robot fell to the ground, the burning hole that her Quirk had punched into the metal chassis had incinerated the mechanical being's circuitry, and so it sparked and failed in spasms of futile motion. Once she was sure that the robot wasn't going to get up again, Hikari moved on, knowing that she didn't have much time length to find more opponents to destroy.

Another pair of robots came to her attention, and Hikari moved to intercept them, eager to rack up more points to her total score. The robots turned to face her, and Hikari's palm began to glow as she channelled her Quirk again, ready to unleash her power on the robots. It was far too late for Hikari to react when she realised that she had stumbled into an ambush, as two more robots leapt from nearby alleyways to encircle her, and the odds of the fight had suddenly turned against her. Hikari was capable of destroying these robots, but she wouldn't have been able to destroy them quickly enough before one of them knocked her down.

Without missing a beat, Hikari thrust her palm upwards and clasped her eyes shut, though a white flash was still visible through her eyelids as she discharged her Quirk. Hikari opened her eyes again and saw that all of the robots had staggered backwards, their optical sensors fried by the intense burst of light. Hikari had unleashed a burst of Sunlight to function in a similar form to a flashbang, and it had the desired effect of stunning the robots.

Once her opponents were stunned, Hikari flared up her Quirk through her palms and unleashed blasts of Sunlight at her opponents, swiftly crippling them and adding the robots to her score. Her palms smoked again, and Hikari felt the exhaustion of her Quirk weighing on her body.

But she couldn't give in yet, Hikari still needed to pass this exam, and she wasn't willing to throw in the towel just yet.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Here is the next set of students to be properly introduced, and I hope that I gave them all a good showing. It was a little difficult to make the scenario of 'student destroys robots' interesting for all of the different students, but I hope that I made it engaging anyway. I tried to come up with ways for all of the students to use their Quirk in interesting ways, and I hope that this came across._

_We have another set of students to introduce left over, as well as the two recommended students. Due to the fact that this Chapter was a few days late, the next Chapter is coming out tomorrow to catch up._

_Thanks for reading, I'll see you tomorrow for the next Chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5- Entrance Exam- Part 3

Chapter 5- Entrance Exam- Part 3

* * *

A girl stood resolute in the face of a series of robots, each and every one of them facing her down with a cold and mechanical focus. The girl had seen the robots chasing a group of students that were clearly out of their depth and unprepared for the fight that had just presented itself, and so she had rushed to intercept the group of machines. This is what had gotten her in her current situation, a stand-off between herself and a group of robots, and neither side had moved for several seconds.

Daring the break the stalemate, the girl briefly looked over her shoulder to see what had happened to the students that the robots were chasing, hoping that they had gotten themselves clear of the danger. They had, and they now stood a few dozen metres away, all looking towards the stand-off in front of them to see what would happen. The girl didn't begrudge the students for needing to be rescued, the UA Entrance Exam was clearly extremely difficult, and not everybody had the strength or skill to pass the exam.

Besides, it was the job of heroes to protect those that couldn't protect themselves, and surely it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on that?

One of the robots decided to take advantage of her momentary distraction, and a one-pointer charged forwards, following its directive to defeat any students that presented themselves to it. In a practised motion, the girl ducked under the swiped limb with incredible agility, the steel limb flew straight over her in the blink of an eyes.

Without taking a second to recover, the girl called upon her Quirk in her right hand, which swiftly became shrouded in translucent purple energy. This energy coalesced into the form of an elegant katana, the gentle curve of the blade belying its deadly nature. In a single movement, the girl grasped the hilt of the weapon with both hands and swept the blade upwards, her calm confidence speaking to countless hours of practise and training.

In defiance of the robots metal construction, the metal limb was instantly severed by the weapon, the blade neither slowing nor chipping as it finished its path through the air and was pulled back by the girl, her movements flowing like water. The robotic limb was carried through the air by the momentum of the robots swing, and it landed several metres away, the joint cleanly severed.

The girl didn't pause before following up on her attack, though the robot stood taller than it had earlier on, making it impossible for her to cleanly decapitate the robot with her sword. With this though, the weapon in the girl's hand shifted and changed form, becoming a long-bladed _Yari _spear, which the girl gripped in both hands and swung upwards in a smooth arc. The spectral blade sliced straight through the robots neck, and the mechanical being fell to the ground, defeated.

_"__Yumi Kenyari! Her Quirk- Spectral Weapons! She can create swords and other weapons from pure energy, and they pack a serious punch! Don't turn your back on this stoic warrior, you might just find an arrow in it!"_

Kenyari walked away from the first fallen robot, spear still clutched in her hands, ready for any other attacks. The spear was completely weightless to her, and she knew that the weapons also never lost their edge, and so she was able to swing them at these steel constructs with impunity. The other robots were still locked in the stalemate, their threat-processing protocols preventing them from instantly attacking and getting destroyed.

Another robot edged forwards, it was a two-pointer this time, and its cautious advance was watched closely by Kenyari, knowing that the robot would likely spring into action in a few seconds. As the robot moved forwards, she shifted the weapon in her hand again, the purple energy taking the form of a compact bow with a silk-like string.

Kenyari smoothly levelled the bow towards the robot, taking care not to agitate the robot by moving too quickly, and she produced a spectral arrow in her other hand. She pulled back the bowstring and aimed the arrow towards the robots head, the string produced no resistance as she pulled it back, making it easy to use the weapon. Kenyari released the arrow and watched as it cut through the air and punctured the robots head, sending it falling to the ground, instantly robbed of any animus.

The arrow disappeared after a few seconds, Kenyari's weapons could only persist after leaving her hands for a few moments, which meant that her weapons couldn't be used against her. This last attack seemed to break the robots out of the stalemate, and they began to surge forwards to attack the young student.

Kenyari banished the bow and summoned a sword in each hand, ready to meet the horde of robots.

* * *

Heavy footsteps heralded the arrival of another student into the arena, the mechanical noise of the student's movements easily being mistaken for the footsteps of the robots that stalked the arena. The boy that walked through the arena was encased head-to-toe in steel, the weight of his equipment making his movements clearly audible to anyone nearby, though the boy was undaunted by this fact.

A two-pointer robot had clearly heard the sound of the boy's footsteps, and it circled around a corner to face down the student, ready to attack. The student grasped the strangely-designed rifle that he held tightly in his metallic-covered hands. The blue strips of light that ran down the weapons barrel blinked into life before a pulse of energy flew from the rifle, the projectile flying free and speeding towards the robot.

The ball of condensed energy struck the robot in a blast of blue energy, a cloud of blue fire bursting from the robot at the point of impact. Once the flame cleared, the boy could see the damage his weapon had caused, a large hole was visible in the robots armour. The robot staggered for a moment before the mechanical being fell to the ground, its entire structure destroyed by the projectile.

_"__Kikai Sakusei! His Quirk- Mechanist! It's a brain-boosting Quirk that lets him understand any piece of technology he sees, as well as create his own devices! Looks like he brought his own gear too, that's some serious hardware!"_

Sakusei briefly checked over his rifle, impressed with the destructive force that the prototype weapon had unleashed on the robot, and a preliminary examination of the rifle seemed to show that it had suffered no damage from releasing the blast of energy. The weapon worked by releasing solid metal slugs filled with combustible gases and chemicals that produced the ball of energy when they were combined. The rifle was still a work in progress though, and Sakusei's enhanced mind had already figured out a few improvements that he could make.

Sakusei's other main piece of equipment was the heavy suit of armour that he wore currently, and which encased his body totally. It was composed of several pieces of Titanium-steel alloy forged into a full suit, and the overall appearance was rather strange, somewhere between a robot and a medieval knight. The armour didn't cover Sakusei's prosthetic limbs, as they required no protection due to their own sturdy construction. The armour was far lighter than it appeared due to the light weight of titanium, though the extra weight still required some adjustment, and it certainly slowed him down a little.

The helmet that Sakusei wore was filled with sensors and other technology, and his Quirk allowed him to build a kind of heads up display into the visor, which gave him an enormous amount of data on his surroundings. The display was currently detecting another robot nearby, and Sakusei ran towards the point marked in front of his eyesight, keen to gain as many points as he could before the exam had ended. Sakusei's heavy footsteps sounded out against the concrete as he ran as fast as his equipment would allow him, the clanking of metal-on-metal ringing out through the streets.

Turning around a corner, Sakusei saw the robot that he had sought, a three-point model that seemed to be replicating some kind of defensive behaviour, as it sat in a small plaza and had clearly been firing missiles at anyone who came near. The road had been torn apart by the constant impacts, and there was clear evidence of Quirk usage around the area, though clearly none of the students had managed to dislodge the robot. Sakusei's visor filled with information on the robot, though most of the things he could discern came from Sakusei's own Quirk, as he was able to instinctively understand any technology that he saw.

The robot had noticed his presence, and its eye glowed red in an indication of activation. Sakusei began running towards the robot, rifle primed and ready to be used at any moment, though he needed to be closer to guarantee complete destruction of the robot in a single shot. Sakusei could already discern the robots functions and how it would react to his presence, and he began counting out how long he had left until the impact of a missile.

"2.2 seconds to rotate. 1.6 seconds to aim." Sakusei's voice sounded heavily synthesised though his helmet, reinforcing his robotic appearance "0.8 seconds to prime missile. 0.4 seconds of missile travel time."

The sequence of event played out as Sakusei had protected, with the robot slowly readying itself and aiming towards the young student, even as the student in question got closer and closer to the robot. As soon as he was in range of the robot, Sakusei flipped a switch on his rifle and levelled it towards the robot, his aim guided by his helmets internal systems. This time, the rifle unleashed a highly-focused laser from an underslung barrel, the bright blue beam instantly slicing the robot in two.

The robot fell apart as Sakusei walked away from the wreckage, rifle slung over his shoulder and helmet buzzing with new data on the robot he had just destroyed. He could analyse the data later, but for now, Sakusei was focused on his next target, and he began to move towards his next virtual marker.

* * *

A girl dressed in simple combat-style clothing ran through the cityscape, a trail of several destroyed robots left in her wake, each of which having been dramatically destroyed or dismantled by the girls Quirk. She was feeling the strain of having used her Quirk so many times, but her training and commitment to the exam kept pushing her forwards, seeking the next foe that she would face down.

The girl kept up her sprint through the city at a strong pace, weaving through the wreckages of robots that littered the streets and pavements of the city. A single robot stood amongst the wreckage, either having arrived recently or simply having been skipped over throughout the demolition of the other robots. The robot noticed the girl sprinting towards it, and it readied itself for combat, false arms raised and ready to meet this new challenger.

The robot swung out with a metallic limb, intending to intercept the girl and stop her in her tracks. The girl responded in kind, spinning on her heel and striking out with one of her legs, her technique and stance speaking to all of her training over the past weeks. The last second before the girl's leg made impact with the solid steel, her entire limb seemed to shift and distort, becoming visibly blurred.

The blurry limb struck the mechanical arm of the robot with incredible force, denting the metal armour plating and blowing the limb straight off of the robot, the severed chunk of metal flying clear and landing a few metres away. The robot was staggered back by this attack, and it seemed to take a few seconds to process the damage that had been done to it. As the girl recovered from her kick, her leg returned to its normal appearance, bereft of the shifting that it had been subjected to a moment ago.

_"__Senshi Aimai! Her Quirk- Blur! She can transform her body parts into a blurry state, even being able to transform her whole body! When blurred, she becomes much faster and stronger, though she can't keep this state up for long!_

Aimai felt the slight lactic burn in her leg from the usage of her Quirk, even though she had only had it active for a second. Despite this kickback from her Quirk, she had caused incredible damage to the robot, and hadn't even felt any injury from striking her leg against pure steel. Blur gave Aimai an incredible boost in strength, speed and resilience, but she wasn't able to keep it active for more than a few seconds, otherwise her muscles would start to twist and pull, causing immense pain and even injuring her somewhat.

Despite this deficiency, Aimai had devoted immense amounts of time to training her Quirk, and she had made remarkable progress since her Quirk had first manifested over a decade ago. When her Quirk had first showed up, she could do little more than harm herself, but training almost every day since she was able had worked wonders, though Aimai still sought to improve her endurance.

The robot in front of Aimai had just started to recover from the damage it had taken, but Aimai wasn't about to let her target get a free hit on her, and so she pressed her attack forwards. This time, she ducked under the robot's other limb as it swung towards her, but the slower movement of the robot let her easily outmanoeuvre it. The robot seemed to perceive her attack, but Aimai's movements were too fast for it to track, let alone react to.

Aimai channelled her Quirk again, this time blurring just the palm of her left hand as she thrust it towards the robots head. The blurred limb struck it's mark, and the devastating force of the blow was immediately apparent, as the metal casing around the head buckled in and pushed the whole robot away, leaving it deactivated on the ground.

Aimai released her Quirk again, flexing her fingers to relieve the slight sting in her palm, though the pain was already fading by this point. Aimai stepped past the destroyed robot and saw a few others in the distance, and without hesitation, she began to sprint towards them.

* * *

A young student in a black tracksuit searched through the arena for something he could make use of, though unlike the rest of the students that prowled the arena, he wasn't searching for robots to fight and destroy. He was looking for something different, a student with a powerful Quirk, one that he could use for his own advantage.

The boy had sized up dozens of students that might have fit this criteria as he waited to enter the exam, but he could never truly rely on the images of Quirks that his own power gave him. He would have to see the Quirk in action in order to truly see how it functioned and whether or not it would be compatible with his own power. All of the students he had come across so far weren't suitable for what he needed, he could certainly use their power to a degree, but there was nothing there that could give him the boost that he needed.

A suitable Quirk finally presented itself in the form of an unlikely candidate, a rather flamboyant and extravagant student that spoke in dramatic French exclamations. The boy had seen this student destroying robots with a laser that seemed to emanate from his stomach, and the image of twisting light that the boy's power gave him was enough to confirm that this Quirk was what he needed. The issue was, it seemed that using this power took a toll on this student's body, and so it was unlikely that he would willingly give his power away.

That meant that he needed to be cunning, but it was nothing that the boy hadn't dealt with before.

He crouched in a nearby alley that the student in question was near, and the sound of approaching robots was enough to confirm that the Quirk in question was about to be used. Knowing that his opportunity was coming, the boy leapt from his hiding place and ran towards the student as soon as he saw him, ready to attack a trio of robots. The boy leapt right in front of the student as he was about to unleash his Quirk, an expression of surprise on the student's face making it clear that he was unable to stop using his Quirk in time, which suited the boy's needs.

As soon as he was sure the laser was coming, the boy stretched out one of his hands, calling forth the black fog that composed his Quirk and coating his hand in the substance. The laser flew forth and struck the fog-covered limb, the cloying tendrils of darkness meeting the beam of light head on. As soon as the laser made contact, it seemed to be sapped of power, fading and shrinking as soon as it touched the fog. The student stopped using his Quirk, gazing towards the boy in shock as the fog faded from his hand again.

_"__Teishi Kirokiri! His Quirk- Null! He can coat his body in a strange black fog that can weaken and block Quirks that attack him! As he absorbs the Quirks, he can use their energy to strengthen his own body!"_

Kirokiri felt the power of newly-obtained energy coursing through his body, the stolen power invigorating his muscles and quickening the flow of his blood. Emitter-type Quirks were always the best way for him to empower himself, and the vast amounts of energy that they produced were able to keep him going for a long period of time. Kirokiri leapt away from the boy, not feeling the need nor the desire to explain his seemingly suicidal actions, and he quickly disappeared down a nearby alley.

When the test was announced to be against robots, Kirokiri had had his confidence knocked somewhat, as they were opponents that he couldn't properly use his power against. Kirokiri had always known how truly potent his Quirk was, and any amount of scared glances or double-takes from people he told about his power wasn't enough to dissuade him from using his Quirk. Anyone who wanted to fight used their Quirk, and most heroes and villains used their Quirk to the detriment of anything else, they were a crutch, and Kirokiri knew how easily people could be beaten when that crutch was kicked out from underneath them. He wondered if that was why people were afraid of his power, Quirks were part of most people's identity, and to have a core component of yourself taken away would surely be traumatising to most.

Kirokiri's Null Quirk was able to nullify the power of any Quirk that came within a few inches of his body, the black fog that he could summon at will would siphon the power of these Quirks until they were barely present at all. Only the most powerful Quirks could emerge through the fog to strike Kirokiri, and even they would be greatly diminished.

As Kirokiri exited another alleyway, he saw several robots patrolling around, clearly searching for another fight. Kirokiri stepped forwards to fulfil this desire, stolen energy flowing through his body, ready to be used at his command.

* * *

A trio of robots walked through the city, their protocols compelling them forwards into seeking more students to challenge, fighting them in order to test how well the students were able to defeat these mechanical adversaries. The robots acted as a sort of hive mind, acting with a single minded purpose and fighting without regards for their own continued existence. The AI had been refined and perfected by UA over several years until their current design had been built, and these robots were one of UA's proudest creations, as they were able to challenge the students of UA to an impressive level.

All three of the robots were two-point models, and the robot in the lead of the trio swept its head back and forth, seeking any students that might be hiding nearby. The only thing the robot could see was what appeared to be wire laying all around the road, seemingly discarded by a student, perhaps being the product of a Quirk. The robot took a closer look at the wiring, and improved inspection revealed that the wiring was in fact string , though this didn't solve why it was there in the first place. One of UA's faculty also inspected this string through the eyes of the robot, and a quick inspection of the student records didn't show a single student capable of creating string.

As the robot gazed at the string, the thin fibres began to move and twist, as if animated by some kind of foreign force. Without warning, the string leapt upwards towards the nearest robot, wrapping around the mechanical frame within a few seconds. The robot tried to swat the strings away with its mechanical limbs, but more and more string continued to wrap around the robot, all of the string that lay around the road rushing in and binding the robot from even moving.

Once all of the string had wrapped around the robot, the mechanical being was left totally steel, unable to move in any way at all from how it had been wrapped up. As the UA teacher watched, alarms and sirens began to sound within the robots internal systems, though there was no obvious damage being done to the machine. It was only when metal plates began to buckle that it became clear what was happening, the string was getting tighter and tighter around the robot, the pressure increasing to the point that the robot began to break.

With a last screech of collapsing metal, the robot completely buckled inwards, collapsing from the pressure that it had been subjected to. Once the robot was still, the string released its grip and began to gather on top of the destroyed machine. The other two robots watched as the string took the shape of a human, white fibre turning to pale skin and clothing, the fibres wrapping together tightly until the gaps between them disappeared totally.

Once the transformation was complete, the string had vanished totally, revealing a student with a mischievous grin on her face as she took in her handiwork.

_"__Himo Mizukaki! Her Quirk- String! She can unravel her whole body into a web of super-strong fibre! She can control this string as she wishes, and even use it to lift objects or move around!"_

Mizukaki's trap had caught several robots already, spreading herself over such a wide area allowed her to detect robots across a few streets, far beyond her line of sight. The other two robots both readied themselves for combat, their protocols compelling them to defend against this new threat.

With another grin, Mizukaki leapt off of the destroyed robot and towards the two that remained, stretching out one of her hands during the jump. With this motion, she activated her Quirk, letting her entire hand unravel in an instant, the string obeying her commands just like a limb and shooting straight towards the robot.

Mizukaki knew the weak points of these machines, and so she commanded her string to wrap around the neck of the robot, and she watched as the weakened joint was enveloped by a spool of string. With a pull from her arm, the string tightened again, several the head of the robot cleanly and sending the machine to the ground.

Thinking fast, Mizukaki commanded the string to grasp the head of the robot and hold onto it, and she watched as the fibres followed her instinctive movements. Her grip on the head wasn't enough to crush it, but enough to ensure that she would be able to keep hold of the chunk of metal. Remembering a video of an old Olympic hammer throw, Mizukaki imitated the technique as best she could, swinging herself around and sending the head into the air in a wide arc. Mizukaki aimed the head as best she could, reeling in her string somewhat to ensure that the impact of the swinging head would strike at just the right moment. The swinging head flew through the air and struck the other remaining robots head, crushing both of the heads in a clash of metal.

As the last robot fell to the ground, Mizukaki reeled in her arm and watched as her hand reformed, flexing her fingers once the change was completed to recalibrate her muscles. Mizukaki grinned again at the sight of the destroyed robots, before moving away to find more targets, hoping that time wasn't out just yet.

* * *

The final one of Ectoplasm's future students walked through the arena, wheezing breathing echoing through the city as the boys lungs strained in exertion. Breathing difficulties were one of the things that the boy dealt with constantly, but the strain of the exam was making it harder than usual to keep breathing.

Whatever medication he had ordered this week clearly wasn't doing much for his illness, but it seemed that nothing the various doctors offered did much anyway. They had always said that his affliction was likely permeant and impossible to cure, given how it was tied to his Quirk and essential to its function. Despite the efforts of all of the specialists he had seen, they seemed to be able to do nothing, which had left him perpetually wracked with sickness.

A robot leapt towards the pale boy, his sallow features barely shifting in surprise as he took in the sight of the robot. Before the robot could attack, the boy summoned a cloud of pale green haze around his hand, examining the haze for a second before unleashing his power. The boy flicked out his hand and sent the haze towards the robot, the green cloud enveloping the robot as it slowly expanded in size.

The haze reacted like some kind of acid, eating holes in the metal armour that made up the robots construction. Soon enough, the robot fell to the ground, internal systems and wires eaten away by the strange haze. The boy pushed pale white hair out of his eyes as he saw the robot collapse, the affect of his Quirk plain to see.

_"__Kuno Haiga! His Quirk- Plague! His body contains a highly-adaptable pathogen that he can freely expand and alter! He can change the symptoms as much as he wants, and even control the disease after he infects someone!"_

Haiga was impressed with how his Quirk had acted against non-organic targets, as it was best suited to quickly incapacitating human opponents, overwhelming them with sudden bursts of sickness. Despite the fact that his Quirk was usually unable to do anything to any target that wasn't a living being, Haiga had spent time adapting a strain for just this occasion.

He had started with a disease that consumed iron in the bloodstream, and he had expanded the most desirable symptoms until he was left with a disease that could eat through metal at impressive speed. The nature of his Quirk meant that he could create pathogens that defied natural selection, letting him create diseases that would die quickly after achieving their function.

Haiga was wracked with another sudden bought of coughing, the spasms of pain that shot through his lungs causing him to flinch. These bursts of coughing were an everyday occurrence to Haiga, but they always seemed to sneak up on him at the most inopportune moments. Haiga brought up his hand reflexively, and when the coughs ceased, his hand was coated with small droplets of blood.

This was the side-effect of Haiga's Quirk, and it was one that was clearly visible to anyone who saw Haiga for more than a minute. Haiga had been born sick, and illness had followed him for his whole life, even before his Quirk had manifested. Once his power had shown itself, the reason for his constant illness became clear, though a cure to what ailed him still eluded the doctors that he constantly visited. Even Quirk specialists hadn't been able to help him in any way, he had improved his Quirk control greatly, but it seemed that the symptoms that he constantly suffered wouldn't lessen at all, no matter how good his control got.

In a rare stroke of luck, Haiga didn't experience the symptoms of what he shaped his Quirk into, sparing him from the most deadly effects of his power. Instead, Haiga's symptoms were simple but persistent, and while he managed to cope with them to some degree, the illness still hindered him at every step. This hadn't dampened Haiga's ambitions to be a hero though, and even the words of concern from his parents and doctors hadn't been enough to dissuade him. He knew that they had meant well, but their words still cut him at some level, the implication that he wasn't capable of achieving his dream stinging him. Haiga was well aware of his condition, but he hated being treated like some kind of frail child that would break at the slightest stress, and a life of being fretted over grated at him.

Haiga saw a pair of robots making their way towards him, and he readied another cloud of the disease at his hand. His mental command caused the pathogen to multiply rapidly, and even another surge of pain from his lungs wasn't enough to shake his focus.

Kuno Haiga readied himself to meet this next challenge, strained determination written all over his pale features.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Here's the last set of students to take the Entrance Exam, and with this the class is almost all introduced. I hope that I managed to keep these introductory Chapters interesting and gave all of the students a good opportunity to show what they can do._

_The recommendation students will come in next Chapter, and their introduction will be a bit different to everyone else, given how the recommendation exams weren't shown very much in canon. The Class will properly come together the Chapter after, and then we're ready to properly begin._

_Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next Chapter._

_And to answer a review:_

_Guest: Thanks for your support, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and whatever comes next._


	6. Chapter 6- Entrance Exam- Part 4

Chapter 6- Entrance Exam- Part 4

* * *

The UA Entrance Exams had come to an end, the prospective students had given it their all, and the incredible variety of Quirks and techniques on display were one of the most impressive sights on the world. Though the hopeful students had returned home by now, their actions during the day had already been assessed several times by UA's board of faculty members. This analysis had two functions, as it would both give the teachers a chance to assess their future students capabilities, and it would also let them determine how to allocate rescue points, the hidden secondary scoring mechanism that they used to elevate those who had acted in truly heroic ways.

It was tedious work, and it would surely take a great deal of time to award points to the hundreds of students that had taken the exam. A panel of several members of UA Staff were given the task of awarding rescue points to all of the students, and the total value of the two sets of points were used to determine the student's totals. As well as this task, time was also needed to check through the hundreds of hours of footage to see how the students had performed, and to see if any robots had been destroyed without the staff noticing.

Once all of this counting was complete, the final tally was made, and the top 54 students would be those who would be able to enter the Hero Course and make up UA's next intake of students. These students would then be assigned to the three Hero Classes, the addition of a third class making UA's intake larger than usual. The students were apparently assigned at random to the three classes, though many believed that Nezu would assign certain students manually for whatever reason. It seemed that Nezu would move students around to make up groups that he would see as having potential, pushing the students into further greatness.

In the midst of all of this work, it was easy to forget that the Hero Classes weren't yet full of students, even when all of those who had passed the Entrance Exam had been assigned. UA would also admit several students to the Hero Course through personal recommendations, and these students had their own entry process. Though the practise of admitting students of a certain prestige was common throughout Japan, UA was somewhat unique in that it still required these students to undergo various physical examinations. The justification for this was the fact that UA didn't wish to admit students that coasted by merely on their reputation and intelligence, physical strength was a necessity in the field of Heroics, and UA sought to cultivate this prowess.

The recommendation students had been through weeks of gruelling tasks, ranging from extreme physical tests to written exams that would make even the most zealous student keel over in despair. These tasks were designed to weed out those students who didn't have the attitude of commitment that UA was looking for, and sure enough, the group of hopeful students backed by recommendations steadily shrunk after every task. These students were backed by words of praise from some of the most powerful and influential people in Japan, yet they fell short of UA's standards.

As he filed through another batch of paperwork, Principal Nezu's thoughts strayed towards the recommendations students, who were currently undergoing one of their final tasks at this very moment. Unlike the regular students, there was no defined metric through which the recommendation students were chosen, and the final decision of who to admit came down to Nezu. Nezu was a naturally curious soul, and his position as headmaster was a great way for him to indulge his interest in humanity. Nezu had spent a lot of time assessing those recommendation students that had caught his attention, and he had narrowed down the group to a small handful of students that he saw true potential in. It was these students that Nezu wished to admit to UA, and he hoped that they would measure up to his admittedly high standards.

Still, their admittance depended on how they performed today, it wouldn't do to make things too easy for the students after all…

* * *

The group of recommendation students stood around in a large courtyard, waiting for whoever would be administering today's exam. There had been over a hundred and fifty students when the exams had started over a month ago, and now there were less than fifty students left remaining. The students prepared for the exam in different ways, with light stretching, tense conversation and silent focus being some of the many ways in which the young students readied themselves.

Over the past month, the students had come to know and acknowledge each other in different ways, though they still knew little about the Quirks that they all possessed. Their exams had been mostly theoretical up to this point, and the physical exams they had undertaken had either been on a one-on-one basis, or had had the usage of Quirks banned, as to better assess their physical fitness. That changed today, as this was the first of three days in which the strength and potency of the student's Quirks would be assessed by UA.

Cementoss was the Pro Hero that had been assigned to oversee today's exam, and he had explained the task that the students were expected to undertake in his usual calm manner, his voice carrying through the crowd of students with little effort. The task was simple, and it was designed to test the destructive power of the student's Quirks, as well as their control of their powers. To this end, the students were presented with the same robotic foes that the regular students had fought against, though they were expected to be able to handle a crowd of the robots at once.

The students took to the task with gusto and determination, displaying the sheer range of Quirks that existed amongst the group. Examinee number 23, Shoto Todoroki was the most visibly powerful, and he had overcome every task put in front of him with an almost contemptuous lack of effort, staggering every other examinee with his sheer determination and tenacity. Other prospective examinees had also distinguished themselves: Momo Yaoyorozu, Inasa Yoarashi, Juzo Honenuki and Setsuna Tokage had all excelled at the challenges that had been presented to them, and they were clearly the frontrunners of the group so far. These students had destroyed the robots with ease, ice, wind and a cannon were amongst the tools used by these students to dispatch their foes.

But there were two others that stood alongside these most impressive students, and they too were bound by the invisible threads of fate to become part of Ectoplasm's class. These two students had endured the same trials as the rest of the hopeful students, and they had excelled at every challenge that had been put before them. The first of these two students had just been called by Cementoss to participate in the exam, and the crowd parted to let the student pass and enter the exam.

The student in question was female, and she carried herself with a calm confidence that belied the nerves that she felt, though her faith in her power settled her uncertainty somewhat. Cementoss briefly explained the restrictions of the test to her, namely that she had to destroy the robots within an allotted time without leaving the edges of the marked space. Cementoss also mentioned that more points would be awarded to her if she used various techniques to bring the robots down, rather than just relying on the same method of destruction for all of her targets. The girl nodded her understanding, trying to calm her nerves by bringing a small grin to her face.

The girl walked forwards into the circular arena that had been marked onto the sand of the courtyard, and she observed the group of six robots that stood just at the edge of the arena. There were two robots of each model, and they were arranged equally around the edge of the arena, making it impossible to face all of the robots at the same time, likely designed as an additional challenge.

As the girl reached the centre of the arena, she looked around at her foes, each one perfectly still as they waited for the electronic signal that would compel them to attack. From observing the previous examinees, the girl knew that there would be a simultaneous attack from all six of the robots, giving the examinee little time to prepare or react to the sudden assault.

Without warning, the robots all surged forwards, intent on attacking the girl with all of their mechanical might. The storm of metal and noise that assailed the girl didn't seem to faze her much, and it was clear that she had prepared for what was about to occur. Though they had all started their assault at the same time, the agile one-pointers had reached the girl first, and so they were the first to be attacked.

With a flick of her wrist, the girl extended her arm towards the first of the two robots, unleashing the Quirk that would carry her to victory. There was a split second of silence, and then the ground began to split apart from the girl's foot, the dirt parting in a line that was moving towards the robot. The other students couldn't see what was causing the ground to split apart in such a way, though they could see a faint glint of reflected sunlight appearing in the small chasm.

Just before the line in the ground reached the oncoming robot, whatever was causing the ground to split apart shot upwards, meeting the mechanical adversary as it charged forwards. There was a horrific noise of metal being torn asunder as the robot was shredded by the girl's power, the Quirk she had unleashed also kicked up a large cloud of dust, obfuscating whatever had happened to the two robots. While this cloud of dust was still blanketing the arena, another noise tore through the silence, signalling the end of another robot at the hands of the young student who had been facing them down.

There were several beats of silence before the dust began to settle, finally revealing what had happened to the crowd of students that stood outside of the arena. The robots had been torn apart by enormous shards of glass that had emerged from the ground, the force with which the jagged material tore into the robots had simply rent them asunder, leaving them smoking piles of twisted steel on the ground.

The twin pathways of glass led back to the girl, who seemed to have barely been strained by such a dramatic and aggressive usage of her Quirk. A small grin made its way onto her face, though her eyes were still singularly focused on the other robots ahead of her.

_"__Hari Kagami! Her Quirk- Glass! She can manifest glass at will, producing jagged shards or intricate creations! The glass is both strong and sharp, an incredibly versatile power!"_

Kagami didn't dare to take her eyes off of the remaining robots, as any attempt by these machines to sneak up on her could spell misfortune, let alone making her look bad on the exam. Kagami counted out several seconds before one of the robots finally made a move, the encoded behaviours within the robot compelling it to break the stalemate.

This robot was one of the two-point models, and it moved towards Kagami with a speed that belied its size and weight, insectile legs moving it nimbly towards the young student. Unfortunately, the robot wouldn't get a chance to attack at all, as Kagami had already pulled her arm backwards and called upon her Quirk again, ready to attack. Once she was satisfied that she had mentally shaped her Quirk correctly, Kagami thrust her hand forwards, releasing her power just as her arm ended its motion.

With scarcely any warning, a large shard of glass spun forwards from Kagami's palm and spun towards the oncoming robot, growing rapidly as it left her hand, and rotating with speed and ferocity. The glass was almost a metre in diameter, and shaped roughly like a circle, though its edges were jagged and misshapen, likely by design. This whirling disk cut through the air quickly enough that the robot didn't have time to react or change course, and Kagami watched as her projectile hit its mark.

The momentum of the disk of glass was enough to neatly bisect the robot and disable it with little resistance, and the disk barely seemed slowed by the impact, as it continued its path of destruction towards one of the three-point robots, which had been sheltering behind its fellow automaton. The disk of glass was thrown slightly off course by the first impact, and so it moved upwards slightly as it impacted the stout three-pointer, the impact tearing into the pod of small missiles that the robot held on its back. As soon as the glass made impact, the robot was immolated in a fireball of explosive force as its own payload tore the robot apart.

This explosion was enough to finally shatter the disk of glass, and the razor-sharp shards flew outwards from the burst of flaming destruction. Most of the shards harmlessly impacted the ground, but several of them struck the remaining two robots, puncturing their metallic shells with their sheer momentum. The remaining three-point robot seemed to interpret this collateral damage as an act of aggression, and it retaliated by firing several of its missiles towards Kagami.

Kagami was already ready for this though, and she responded by summoning a large piece of glass from the ground that would shield her from the explosions. This glass was the thickest and strongest that Kagami could make, and she was fairly confident in its ability to withstand the oncoming flurry of missiles, though said confidence is difficult to maintain when being shot at. Kagami could only hope that her training had paid off when the missiles made contact, the wall she had formed sheltering her from the explosive force.

Kagami's confidence wasn't misplaced, as the wall of glass had withstood the impacts, with only small cracks marking the points that the missiles had struck. Unwilling to be kept on the back foot, Kagami used her Quirk to form dozens of thin shards of glass, their vicious pointed tips glinting in the sunlight for a moment before Kagami sent them towards her opponent. These shards were shaped much like incredibly thin arrowheads, so the effect of air resistance on them was minimal, and they flew towards her opponent with impressive speed. These darts of glass tore straight through the three-point robot, as while several of them had merely embedded themselves in the robots armour, several more had cut through weak point and vulnerable systems, and this was enough to disable the machine.

For a brief moment, Kagami wondered where the final robot was, as she had lost track of the machine during her last fight, something that she was explicitly trying to avoid. A shadow passing behind her alerted Kagami to her mistake, and she swivelled on her heel as quickly as she could manage without losing her balance. It was impressive to her that these robots could move so quickly and quietly, it was a testament to UA's engineering department if nothing else.

The robot stood directly behind Kagami, the menacing sight would have been enough to send lesser-prepared students reeling in fear or simply freezing up. Kagami had spent too much time preparing for a situation for this, and she had spent too much timing training to make a mistake now. Compelled forwards by her determination, Kagami lunged straight towards the robot and placed her hand on the robots metal casing, forcing the power of her Quirk outwards.

For a moment, the robot simply froze, all momentum that had carried it towards Kagami was halted in an instant, and the machine was left deathly still. Suddenly, the robot began to shudder, its entire structure vibrating with whatever power was affecting it, and Kagami was still pushing her Quirk into the machine. Eventually, the robot exploded from within, dozens of large shards of glass burst from under the robots steel cladding and tore the metal plates apart. The final robot was ripped to shreds by Kagami's final display of power, and the young student only looked slightly worse for wear from the whole ordeal.

With most of the students attention now squarely focused on Kagami, she calmly paced out of the arena and back into the group of students, receiving some parting words from Cementoss as the Pro went to repair the arena as a group of small service robots went to clear away the destroyed robots. Kagami's display of strength was more than most of the other students were expecting from her, as she had been fairly withdrawn and softly-spoken during what little time they had had to socialise. This show of power was enough to spur the other students onwards, keen not to be shown up by Kagami as well as the others who had already had good showings on the days task.

For her part, Kagami looked around for a free place to stand amongst the crowd of students, some of which were yet to take the exam. Kagami spotted a male student sitting on the ground, some distance away from the rest of the crowd, though this seemed to be a deliberate move on his part. Sensing that this student would still be a more welcoming conversation partner than anyone else, Kagami sat beside him, sighing in exhaustion.

"Those robots are much tougher than they look." Kagami opened with, seeing from the number on his chest that he was yet to take the test, and so she tried to offer some advice "Unless you have enough strength, you're better off aiming for their joints."

The boy that Kagami had spoken to remained still for several seconds, giving no indication that he had even heard her words. Kagami was about to speak up again when he moved his head to face her and opened his eyes, exposing eyes that were totally green and faintly glowing, as if they had been filled with some kind of radioactive substance.

"Well, you seem pretty strong at least." Kagami continued, feeling somewhat under scrutiny from this stranger "So maybe you won't have much trouble anyway…"

"I'd prefer not to be converse right now, being distracted could damage my focus." The stranger's voice was level and almost emotionless, though it did little to make his remark sound less cutting "Leave me in peace."

Before the Kagami could reply to his rather stern response, Cementoss called out the next student number for the exam, which happened to be the number on his chest. Without a second of hesitation, the stranger stood and paced towards the arena, not once looking away from the task straight in front of him. Kagami watched as Cementoss explained the task to the young boy, and though he didn't seem to respond to the instructions being given to him, he seemed to understand what was required of him. The stranger walked into the arena and stood perfectly still, ready for what was about to happen.

Kagami watched with interest as the test began, wondering whether or not the boy's confidence was misplaced, or if he possessed the power to overcome the test.

* * *

The young boy stood perfectly still in the middle of the arena, taking every effort to keep his movements and breathing as level as he could manage. Every thought in his mind had to be banished to draw out his power: the conversation he had had with his parents this morning, thoughts on the last written test he had taken, even the rather prompt exchange that had just happened with a fellow student. All of these memories were pushed to the side, lest they disrupt his focus and jeopardize his control over his Quirk.

With a single exhalation of breath, the boy summoned his power with a thought, drawing on all the strength he could to ready himself. Green energy began to swirl around the boy in a vortex of power, the swirling mass catching the attention of many of the observing students. The boys eyes glowed brighter in response to his massing power, and the energy that swirled around him concentrated around his hands.

The display of power seemed to spur the robots on, and two of them charged forwards, ready to face the student in front of them. With a flick of his wrist, the boy's power lashed out in a bolt of green energy, the ball of power flying through the air and striking one of the robots. The bolt of energy struck the robot with a burst of kinetic force, and the blast produced by this impact tore apart the robot in a wave of energy, scattering its components to the ground.

The second robot had got closer in the time this took to transpire, and it was only a dozen metres away from the boy when he struck out against it, lashing out with an open palm towards the robot. A wave of force pulsed outwards from his hand, and the robot had no time to react or dodge before the wave of power made contact. As soon as the wave struck, the front of the robot was crushed and compacted by the wave of energy, the noise of crumpling metal filling the arena. It was as if the robot had charged straight into a concrete wall, and it swayed on its legs for a moment before falling to the ground, all animus robbed from the mechanical being.

After a moments contemplation, the boy gathered the extended energy back towards himself, the green energy burning bright again with renewed power. The boy looked out from the vortex of energy that surrounded him, green eyes burning with power.

_"__Seishin Tamashi! His Quirk- Soul Energy! He can create bolts of psychic energy or move objects with telekinetic power! He's a real powerhouse, and his mind is as focused as his Quirk!"_

Another robot moved to attack, its programming compelling it forwards in lieu of common sense or intelligence, and so it charged towards Tamashi with single-minded determination. With a sweeping gesture of his hand, Tamashi grasped forwards with his Quirk and watched as the energy of his power enveloped the robot, and with an upwards motion of his palm, the robot was pulled into the air.

The robot flailed in simulated panic as it lost any sense of movement and direction, mechanical limbs kicking out in a desperate attempt to find purchase on the ground it had been moved away from. Tamashi felt the weight of the robot on his mind, and the machine's kicking and struggling made maintain a grip on it even harder. Knowing that he couldn't hold on for long, Tamashi gathered his power again and pushed outwards, launching the robot across the arena in a burst of telekinetic force.

The robot sailed through the air for a few seconds, momentum compelling it through the air despite the incredible weight of the machine. The robots flight through the air was abruptly cut short when gravity took its course and pulled the robot back towards the ground, and straight into one of the three point robots that had been lurking on the edges of the arena. There was a tremendous crash as the two robots collided, sending twisted pieces of scrap metal outwards in every direction, soundly destroying both of the robots.

Tamashi watched the collision with detached interest, pondering the chances of professional robot throwing becoming some kind of sporting event in the future. The idea was outlandish, but the strange satisfaction he had felt at landing his throw convinced him that it might have merit. Tamashi pushed the thought aside for the moment, knowing of the need to focus on the task at hand.

The remaining three point robot readied a few missiles to take down Tamashi, trying to achieve at a distance what the other robots were unable to achieve at close range. The missiles burst from the pod on the robots back, and they soared through the air at incredible speed, straight towards Tamashi. Tamashi had seen this move dozens of times today already, and it seemed that the missiles were used to test the prospective students reactions to being attacked at a distance. From his observations, Tamashi knew how the missiles functioned, and he was already prepared with a move to counter them.

Tamashi reached out with his Quirk and mentally gripped the trio of missiles, and he felt the mental feedback in his head as his power seized control of the missiles. He knew that there was too much momentum behind the missiles to stop them outright, and so he used his power to alter their flight path. The missiles narrowly missed Tamashi as he pushed them away, and they were soon forced into the air by the effect of his power, and they continued to turn in the air.

Eventually Tamashi had fully changed the course of the missiles, and soon enough, they were flying straight towards the three point robot, which still stood at the edge of the arena. Tamashi released his grip on the missiles and watched as they struck the robot, destroying it in an explosive wave.

Thunderous metal footsteps alerted Tamashi to the charge of the final robot, and he turned on his heel to face down the approaching machine, which was charging at him with wild abandon. Tamashi had a dozen ways of destroying the robot from a distance, but Cementoss' words about showing a range of skills rang in his mind, and he didn't want to look like he could only fight at range.

With this thought in his mind, Tamashi broke into a sprint straight towards the robot, power glowing around him as he readied himself to deliver a finishing blow. Just before the pair collided, Tamashi channelled his power through one of his legs and launched himself a few metres into the air, the robot passing underneath him a second later. The robot paused right below Tamashi, and in response, Tamashi channelled his power into his other leg and used another burst of force to push himself downwards.

The energy that coated Tamashi's leg struck the robot, and the metal casing buckled inwards with the force of his blow, the power shielding Tamashi's leg from injury from the impact of the metal plate. The blow was enough to bring the robot to the ground, and Tamashi nimbly leapt from the prone form of the robot with only a little flourish.

Tamashi watched the final robots for a few seconds to ensure that they were truly eliminated before turning from his banished foes, calmly striding back towards the crowd of students. The swirling power that had surrounded Tamashi dispersed with an invisible signal from the young student, and the glowing green of his eyes faded somewhat. The crowd of students dispersed away from Tamashi as he walked towards them, his sheer power and demeanour enough to cast an aura of intimidation around him.

Many of the students felt an inevitable comparison to Shoto Todoroki, who had also made an impression through his raw power and coldly dispassionate demeanour. Tamashi didn't have the same sense of dismissive, almost arrogant sternness coming from him though, he was more… focused. Tamashi cut through the crowd and moved towards Kagami, who had been watching Tamashi's match from the back of the crowd.

Interestingly enough, Kagami didn't seem as intimidated by Tamashi as many of the other students, the look in her face spoke more to a competitive fire that had been lit under her soul. Something about this confidence made Tamashi feel his own competitive spirit ignite, and he felt a renewed power coursing through his veins as his Quirk responded to this new sense of purpose.

"My apologies for my earlier rudeness, my Quirk requires me to keep a level head, and I didn't wish to damage my chances of victory." Tamashi smiled as he formally bowed and levelled his gaze towards Kagami "I'm Seishin Tamashi, it's good to make your acquaintance."

"Hari Kagami." The prospective student bowed in return, a smile of her own disarming whatever tension was left between the pair "Don't be too hard on yourself, I've had worse conversations since starting here."

"Still, it doesn't excuse my earlier rudeness." Tamashi insisted, feeling some obligation to explain himself to this virtual stranger "Anyhow, I should thank you for your advice."

Kagami looked over Tamashi's shoulder at the various piles of smoking robot that littered the arena.

"It doesn't look like you needed it." Kagami chuckled, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to diffuse some lingering awkwardness "But I'm glad to be of service nonetheless."

Tamashi nodded in acceptance, and the pair continued their conversation for the rest of the day, only paying some scant attention to the rest of the students as they performed their own tests. Conversation came easy between the pair, as mutual interest in heroics and Quirks made for good topics of discussion.

Though there were many tests still in front of the two young students, the path to UA had already grown a little clearer, and the dream of a career in heroics seemed just a fraction closer to becoming reality. Hari Kagami and Seishin Tamashi were destined to join Ectoplasm's class, and to meet the other students that would become part of this group of young heroes.

The path to UA was open now, and Class 1C would soon be brought together for the first time.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_And at last, the class is finally all introduced. With the addition of Tamashi and Kagami, every student and their Quirks have been shown, and now all that remains is to bring them together. As expected, the recommendation students are bound to be some of the most outwardly powerful students in the class, but I'll do my best to keep them balanced in the larger context of MHA. I hope that these introductory Chapters have been interesting enough to read, and that the students have caught your attention._

_Moving forwards, we'll have a short introduction showing the class meeting each other for the first time and entering UA. And after that, we'll be off to the Battle Trials, which is something that I'm really looking forwards to writing._

_I guess it's a good time to address the elephant in the room, the outbreak that's flaring up around the world is cause for concern for lots of people, and the closure of many universities, schools and workplaces around the world had most likely affected everyone reading this to some extent. As I'm a key worker and have exams and projects due soon, I've struggled a little for time recently as well. I hope that reading these stories has been a reprieve from everything going on around you, and I'll do my best to keep regular updates going in order to keep you all entertained during lockdowns. For this story, there will be updates Monday and Thursday._

_On the subject of staying indoors, I appreciate that this is going to be a difficult time in a lot of your lives, and the reality of being stuck indoors for weeks on end will be stressful for a lot of you. To try and help somewhat, I've created a Discord server where you can come and hangout, and hopefully forget about the stress of the world for a bit. I'll try to be online as often as I can manage, and will be happy to discuss anything related to these stories or any other topic. Come and join if you'd like: /6heZ5HP_

_That's all for now, I'll see you next time._

_And to answer a review:_

_The Rooster Man: Thank you very much for your support, I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter as well and that you will keep enjoying the story going forwards. Thanks again!_


	7. Chapter 7- A New Class

Chapter 7- A New Class

* * *

A few days after the final tests had concluded, the letters of acceptance were sent out to those sixty students who would form UA's latest intake of Hero Course students. Inside the bulky envelope that each student had received was a small holographic projector, and when it was activated it played a recording of All Might, of all people.

This was the first time that the knowledge of All Might teaching at UA had been made public, and for the students that would soon be entering UA's hero class it was simply another thing to look forwards to when going to UA. Unbeknownst to the future students of Class 1C, All Might's arrival and the revelation of his declining power to UA's faculty was the reason that their class had been formed by Nezu in the first place. For now though, All Might's arrival was simply another thing to raise UA's status as the place where future heroes are forged.

The students admitted by recommendation received slightly different messages and information packages, but the broad thrust of All Might's video was the same for every student. It also seemed that All Might had been made to record a video individually for each student, and by the time he had gotten to the students of Class 1C he was clearly reusing the same lines and phrases. All Might revealed the existence of rescue points to the students watching the video, causing a great deal of relief to the students who had spent more time assisting other competitors and helping those in need rather than just destroying the villain bots.

After this spiel, All Might revealed the ten students who had achieved the highest scores in the entrance exam, showing both the students and the breakdown of their points:

Katsuki Bakugo- 77 Villain Points – 0 Rescue Points

Gindo Namari- 59 Villain Points – 16 Rescue Points

Ejiro Kirishima- 39 Villain Points – 35 Rescue Points

Ochaco Uraraka- 28 Villain Points – 45 Rescue Points

Yumi Kenyari- 45 Villain Points – 25 Rescue Points

Ibara Shiozaki- 36 Villain Points – 32 Rescue Points

Itsuka Kendo- 25 Villain Points – 40 Rescue Points

Tenya Iida- 52 Villain Points – 9 Rescue Points

Izuku Midoriya- 0 Villain Points – 60 Rescue Points

Taiyo Hikari- 52 Villain Points – 7 Rescue Points

Every student that had taken the standard exam also got their own scores displayed, letting them compare themselves and their performance to the highest-rated students. To some, the realisation that there would be students attending the same class who could achieve such high scores was daunting, though it only stoked their own determination in the end.

The messages all ended the same way, with All Might wishing the students good luck and proclaiming how he would see them when the new school year started. This last line left a burning determination in the heart of every student who saw it, and the twenty students that would form Class 1C were no exception.

Once the process of the UA Entrance Exams was completed, life returned to normal for the students of Class 1C, Middle School still needed finishing, and for many they still needed to take a final round of exams before they could finally move on to High School. But time passed onwards, and soon enough the new school year was steadily approaching, and UA loomed large in the minds of it's newest intake of students.

UA was arguably the most elite school in all of Japan, and even with the addition of a third Hero Class, the acceptance rate remained the same as it had in the years before, with only one in three hundred students being permitted to enter the prestigious course. This level of prestige was reflected in the incredible level of preparation that the students had to go through before they would be ready to start their new year.

The forms seemed endless: academic history, Quirk details, physical measurements for uniforms to be made, details of any mutations so altered clothing could be provided, designs of Hero Costumes, medical history and dozens more forms and information packets that needed filling. Though all of this was tedious to the students in question, barring the excitement that came with designing a Hero Costume, but their commitment to UA let the students power through the endless paperwork. All of this paperwork was supplemented with endless physical and Quirk training, as none of the students wanted to start with a disadvantage that would cause them to fall behind their fellow students.

But soon enough, the day arrived.

* * *

Kemuri Moya paced through the halls of UA, the knowledge that he was walking in the corridors of his dream school making every step feel almost dream-like. All of the work that he had put in to get to UA had finally paid off, and now he could move on to the next chapter in his journey towards being a Hero. Even wearing the UA uniform was a strange experience, the personally-tailored blazer feeling both formal and comfortable, seeming more like a high-end suit than a school uniform, but Moya simply assumed that was one of the perks of being at UA.

For the moment, Moya was simply trying to find his way to his classroom, feeling the age-old confusion that came with trying to navigate through a new school. Moya always woke up early and was fairly sure he would still arrive at class before it began, though he had now spent the better part of fifteen minutes looking through dozens of rooms to find where the first year classrooms were. Wondering if he was just looking for the wrong room, Moya pulled his new student ID card from his pocket and studied the details written on it. Besides the UA seal and a slightly embarrassing picture of himself, there were several key details about Moya that would prove his identity and let him access the various parts of UA.

Name: Kemuri Moya  
Quirk: Smoke  
Class: 1C  
Student Number: 17

Well, he was at least looking for the right room, though it didn't make the location of the room any clearer. Looking around for any sign that might help him find his way, Moya saw a girl in a UA uniform at the other end of the hallway, and his lack of other options made him call out to her.

"Hey!" Moya shouted loud enough to ensure the girl would hear, and he continued when she turned towards him "Do you know where room 1C is?"

"I wish I knew." The girl called back, walking towards Moya with a rather confused expression on her face "I've been looking for the same room for about ten minutes now."

"You're in 1C as well? I guess that makes us classmates." Moya shot back, figuring it was as good a time as any to start making connections to his classmates. "Kemuri Moya."

"Yumi Kenyari." The girl smiled and extended her hand, which Moya shook "I was hoping that I wouldn't run into an obstacle before I'd even got to the classroom."

"I think I saw another hallway over there." Moya pointed over Kenyari's shoulder "Maybe it's over there?"

"Worth a try." Kenyari shrugged, turning on her heel and walking towards the direction that Moya had proposed "Hopefully this isn't some kind of obscure test."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Moya muttered as he followed Kenyari through the halls, recalling the sudden inclusion of rescue points into the Entrance Exam "It seems that UA likes keeping us on our toes."

Kenyari hummed in agreement, her attention seemingly being focused on searching for new hallways and pathways. The thought of rescue points reminded Moya of the Entrance Exam, and a lingering sense of Kenyari's name sounding familiar, and everything fell into place.

"Kenyari? Right?" Moya spoke up again, drawing the attention of his classmates "Didn't you come fifth in the Entrance Exam?"

"Yeah, though I can't help but feel I got lucky." Kenyari blushed somewhat at the attention, finding being recognised as a little embarrassing "I ran into a group of robots that were bothering some other examinees, so most of my points came from that."

"You still managed to beat them all though." Moya chipped in, wondering exactly what Quirk Kenyari possessed to enable her to take down a large group of robots "That means you must be pretty powerful."

"I guess so, but that's something else that worries me." Kenyari replied, elaborating when she saw the slight confusion on Moya's face "If I came in fifth, then there's four students that did even better, and must be even stronger."

"Not to mention the recommendation students." Moya hummed in agreement, thinking through all of the students he had seen at the exam "As well as any students that didn't have suitable Quirks to fight robots."

"Indeed." Kenyari said, her eyes full of contemplation "That means that we can't afford to get complacent, we'll likely be up against students far stronger than either of us."

"I'm sure that's no problem for you Kenyari." A third voice suddenly spoke up, appearing from a side corridor and startling both Moya and Kenyari "I've seen what you can do with those swords of yours."

Moya looked towards the source of the voice, seeing a third person in a UA uniform standing only a few metres away. The voice belonged to another girl, her slight smirk and casual pose giving her the appearance of an easy-going and friendly person. Moya relaxed slightly upon realising that he was just facing another student, forcing himself to relax his muscles from the surprise of being snuck up on.

"Washikaze?" Kenyari spoke to the sudden arrival, sounding pleasantly surprised at the girl's appearance "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was applying for UA didn't I?" Washikaze replied, grinning at Kenyari "I admit, I'm impressed by your score as the Entrance Exam, it looks like I'll have to step my game up."

"You're welcome to try." Kenyari shot back, a slight grin coming to her own face "But don't forget I've seen all of your moves."

"_Most _of my moves." Washikaze corrected, a mischievous glint in her eyes "I've been working on some new stuff since getting in to UA, especially since I saw your name on the leader board."

"So you too know each other?" Moya chipped in, watching the unfolding conversation with vague interest.

"Kenyari and I are both military brats, I think we've been running into each other at bases and meetings for years." Washikaze turned to face Moya, seemingly noticing his presence for the first time "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Taka Washikaze."

"Kemuri Moya." Moya introduced himself again with another handshake, wondering if he would end up meeting his entire class in the hallways of UA "Let me guess, you're looking for room 1C as well?"

It was a total guess on Moya's part, though he wouldn't be surprised if both of the students he had met so far would be heading to the same class as he was through some strange twist of fate.

"So it seems." Washikaze replied, her admission of being lost taking a little of the enthusiasm from her expression "Still, it's good to see that I'm not the only one lost here."

The trio continued their casual conversation as they searched continually for their classroom, Kenyari and Washikaze had clearly spent a lot of time training together, and Moya listened intently as they described an impressive regimen of training and technique development. The pair both clearly had a competitive streak, and Moya kept careful note of any techniques that they mentioned, comparing them to his own capabilities and training methods.

Eventually, the trio of students found the room they had been searching for, a colossal door with '1C' printed on it guarded the entrance to the room, and all three students paused as they stood outside the door.

"It's a little intimidating, right?" Washikaze grinned again, though a slight waver in her voice betrayed a twinge of nerves "You think they made it as big as possible to try and scare us off?"

"I guess it's for students with Mutation Quirks." Kenyari shrugged, looking the door up and down several times "Though I admit it certainly gives the door a rather menacing presence."

"Well, we aren't going to graduate standing outside of the room." Moya stepped forwards, putting his hand on the door "Let's see what's waiting for us."

With a proclamation that made Moya sound more confident than he felt, he pushed the door open and entered room 1C, unsure of what exactly awaited him on the other side.

Well, whatever Moya was expecting to see, it certainly wasn't what lay in front of him. At the front of the room was a student who seemingly possessed a Mutation-type Quirk that gave him the appearance of a bipedal lizard, scales and tail included. This student was currently engaged in a round of arm wrestling with another student, who was using both hands and clearly struggling to keen himself from being taken out. There were several other students watching the display unfolding, with expressions ranging from fascination to stern interest on their faces.

Soon enough, the student with the lizard-like appearance won out, and his opponent's hand made an audible sound as it was forced onto the table. There were several cheers from the other students, and the two competitors shook hands, both of them seeming relaxed and friendly.

"You're a strong guy." The losing student grinned, pushing back long blonde hair that had fallen over his eyes during the struggle "Remind me not to annoy you."

"Do not fear my friend." The student with the lizard Quirk grinned, though the expression reminded the observing students of a hungry crocodile, which was a little unnerving "I wouldn't ever attack one of my compatriots, at least not outside of training."

"I'll hold you to that." The other student grinned, clapping his hand on his competitor's shoulder before turning and noticing the trio stood in the doorway "Well hello there, seems you've come at the right time."

"Did we stumble into some kind of Hero fight club?" Moya raised an eyebrow, unsure about exactly what he just witnessed was "I mean I'm not judging, just wondering if I've wandered into the wrong room."

"Not at all, just a friendly competition between new classmates." The student's accent was strange to say the least, and none of the students listening could place where it came from "The name's Miru Shuta, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Kemuri Moya."

"Taka Washikaze."

"Yumi Kenyari."

"The fifth place competitor?" Shuta grinned, as if relishing the challenge that Kenyari's appearance presented to him "Well, I guess it's up to me to welcome you all to Class 1C."

"We're still waiting on about half the class, as well as whoever's running the show." Moya swept his arm behind him to show the scattered students sitting throughout the room "I may as well introduce you to everybody else."

Moya nodded in acceptance, slightly captivated by Shuta's energetic personality.

"This here is Seimei Iyasu." Shuta gestured to a girl sitting at seat two, who gave a polite wave to the trio "I've had one conversation with her and I already think she might well be the nicest person I've ever met."

"You're too kind Shuta." Iyasu replied with a small smile, turning to the three students standing in the doorway "It's a pleasure to meet you all, hopefully we can work well together in the future."

"That quiet guy in the back is Kikai Sakusei." Shuta pointed to a student sitting in the back corner of the room in seat five "Don't underestimate that guy, you should have seen the crazy stuff he brought to the Entrance Exam."

"I'm glad to see I've left a good impression." Sakusei looked up from something he seemed to be sketching on a large notebook "Good to meet you three, I'll be interested to see what you can all do."

"This mountain of muscle right here is Kurudo Ketsuki." Shuta clasped his reptilian classmate sitting on seat six on the shoulder with a grin "He's the guy you probably just saw throw me into a table, but he's a ray of sunshine really."

"I'm glad to meet you all." Ketsuki's voice was a deep and growling as his appearance suggested, though his expression was as bright and open as his facial structure would allow "I hope my appearance doesn't intimidate you too much, I'm happy to help any of you if you require it."

"See? Lovely guy." Shuta grinned again, seemingly enjoying the experience of the tour he was giving before pointing to a girl sitting in seat 10 "Anyway, that over there is Aita Mado, I'll let her introduce herself."

"You're only saying that because I arrived before you so you couldn't interrogate me." Though her words were cutting, both Mado and Shuta clearly took them in good humour "It's good to meet the three of you, I was wondering if any of the top ten would be in Class C or not."

"That row's looking a little empty right now." Shuta gestured to the third column of seats, which were all empty except for a bag resting on seat twelve "So it looks like I'm right on my lonesome there for now."

"Anyway, all the way over there is Meishu Tekii." Shuta pointed to the girl sitting in seat eighteen, who politely waved back "And if I'm not mistaken, I saw her riding one of those robots during the Entrance Exam."

"You saw that?" Tekii grinned and raised an eyebrow "Well, that's my Quirk, Animate. Good to meet you all, hopefully we can all get along."

"And last but not least, there's that guy right in the back." Shuta pointed to a student sitting in seat twenty, who only vaguely acknowledged Shuta's gesture "Actually, I don't think I caught your name, stranger?"

"Teishi Kirokiri." Kirokiri replied, looking over Shuta, Moya, Kenyari and Washikaze with a critical eye "You all seem to be strong, good."

There were several seconds of silence until Shuta realised that that was all that Kirokiri was going to say, but he at least managed to recover fairly quickly and bring his grin back to his face.

"I guess that's it then." Shuta nodded back at his three classmates, who were still standing in the doorway "Anyway, feel three to get settled in, I'm gonna go see what brains is up to over there."

With his parting remark, Shuta paced over to where Sakusei was sitting, looking at whatever it was that his classmate was sketching. Washikaze was assigned to seat one, so she sat right by the door and started chatting quietly with Iyasu and Ketsuki. Moya walked over to seat seventeen and placed his own belongings, and Kenyari sat in front of him in seat sixteen.

Moya marvelled at the wide spread of personalities that were presented to him, and he dimly noted that he had only met half of his classmates so far. He wasn't exactly a people person, but Shuta's enthusiasm was contagious, and Moya realised that he had been swept up in the process of meeting everybody else. All that was left was to await the rest of the class, and Moya wondered if they would be as interesting as the students he had already met.

And who exactly would be teaching this class anyway?

* * *

In short time, the rest of the class filtered in and took their various seats, though several of them were subjected to a tour from Shuta or Ketsuki, the latter of which seemed to enjoy giving the tour to his new 'compatriots' even more than Shuta did. Eventually, all twenty students were assembled in one room, awaiting the arrival of their teacher that would herald the start of their time at UA.

Without warning, the door to Class 1C swung open, and a large and imposing figure paced into the room, silencing the light chatter coming from several of the students as they idly conversed and passed the time. The appearance of this figure meant only one thing, Class 1C's homeroom teacher had finally arrived.

Ectoplasm cut an imposing figure, and his public persona as a dark and determined figure only enhanced his fearsome image in the public eye. In truth, he was a rather calm and talkative soul, and he hoped that none of his class could tell how nervous he really was about meeting them all for the first time. The internal workings of UA were kept largely secret, so it was likely that none of his students knew that he had never taught a homeroom class before.

"Welcome." Ectoplasm spoke up as soon as he reached his lectern at the front of the classroom "As you may or may not know, I am the Pro Hero Ectoplasm, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years."

"I say three years with the confidence that all twenty of you will make it that far, and while you have proved your capability by making it into the Hero Course, believe me when I say this is only the first step." Ectoplasm could see the expressions of interest on his student's faces, remembering how Aizawa and Vlad King had stressed the importance of making a good first impression to him "I hope that you will all measure up to my expectations, but only the best graduate UA High, and it is my job to ensure that each and every one of you reach that benchmark."

"Anyway, though I would enjoy spending the rest of the day conversing and getting to know you all, Principal Nezu has prepared an orientation speech for you all, and I think it would be beneficial for you to hear what he has to say." Ectoplasm's voice was distorted slightly by his helmet, but his words carried through the room with ease "Follow me, I will lead you all to the Main Hall."

Without pause, Ectoplasm pivoted from his lectern and moved to leave the room, and it took a second for 1C to realise what was happening before they could react. Students scrambled to grab bags and blazers left on chairs so they could follow Ectoplasm without losing sight of him. Sakusei scrambled to order the mountain of paper he had been sketching on, and he was last out of the classroom.

Orientation was largely tedious, though it contained a great deal of information on how UA was run on a day-to-day basis, as well as what was expected of the students. The only thing that seemed strange about the speech was the total absence of Class 1A, with the benches that had been set out for them being left unoccupied. None of the teachers seemed very surprised by this fact, and the speech proceeded as if nothing strange was amiss.

Principal Nezu ran through dozens of topics in only a few minutes: curriculum, facilities, term structure and the specifics of the Hero Course were all raced through with practised ease, and the students of classes 1B and 1C were scarcely able to keep up with the barrage of information placed before them.

Without missing a beat, Nezu then introduced all of the staff that worked at UA and what they would be teaching or providing. Recovery Girl for medical issues, Hound Dog for student counselling, Midnight for Art History, Cementoss for Literature, Present Mic for English, and a dozen more Pro Heroes were all introduced. It was like some kind of famous Hero meetup, and the knowledge that this was the staff for a school was another example of UA's prestige and resources.

Soon enough the speech had ended, and Class 1C followed Ectoplasm back through the corridors of UA, though some of them were still a little dazed at the barrage of information they had been subjected to. Ectoplasm then stopped rather suddenly in the middle of the corridors, and as Ketsuki was at the front of the group and one of the few properly paying attention to what was happening, several students walked straight into him before realising what was happening.

"We will now be undergoing a training exercise in one of the outdoor fields." Ectoplasm turned and addressed his class, watching them snap to attention "Your PE uniforms are waiting for you in these changing rooms, get changed into them and meet me at the main exercise field."

With that, Ectoplasm turned again and left down one of the many corridors, leaving his students wandering what was coming next.

* * *

Listening intently to Ectoplasm's instructions, the students of Class 1C changed into their PE uniforms and had assembled at a large outdoor area that sat in one of the fields that surrounded UA. At the same time that Class 1C had arrived, they saw another class leaving the field, and several of the students realised that this must have been the missing Class 1A. The more observant students in 1C saw the rather dejected expressions on several of 1A's students faces, including one that seemed to be cradling two broken fingers.

What exactly had Ectoplasm planned for them?

After a minute or so of waiting, Ectoplasm emerged in front of his students, his helmet masking the slightly nervous expression that he couldn't hide on his face. Aizawa had given Ectoplasm several pieces of rather frank advice on teaching a Hero Class, and he had repeatedly stressed the importance of the physical test that Class 1C were about to undertake.

"Today we will be conducting several tests of your physical capabilities, as well as the strength of your Quirks." Ectoplasm called out to his assembled students "This test is designed to measure both physical fitness and how you can use your Quirks to supplement your natural prowess."

Aizawa talked about how he used the Quirk Apprehension Test to assess his student's physical prowess and mental determination, as the combination of basic physical tests combined with permitting Quirks gave a convenient snapshot of the student's abilities. Aizawa also mentioned how the threat of expulsion served as a good motivator to ensure that every student in the class gave the tests their full attention.

But Ectoplasm was determined to not simply follow Aizawa's every move, and to him, the idea of threatening to expel students didn't quite sit right. He wanted his students to be in his class because they motivated themselves and each other, and he knew that anyone who wasn't giving UA their all would be left behind soon enough.

But he needed a catalyst to motivate his class and demonstrate the standards that he was setting. And the best way to do that, was with a display of power.

"Mado." Ectoplasm called to the student in question, pulling a softball from his large trench coat and throwing it to her "I assume that you were tested on the softball throw at Middle School?"

"Yes Sir." Mado replied, catching the ball with a slight expression of confusion on her face "I think my record was fifty-eight metres."

"I see." Ectoplasm paused for a moment, before gesturing to the large throwing ground behind him "Stand here and use your Quirk to send the ball as far as you can."

Mado nodded and made her way to the small circle painted on the ground, looking at the painted arc laying in front of her. Without throwing the ball, Mado looked back to Ectoplasm with a quizzical expression on her face.

"So I can use my Quirk as much as I want?" Mado asked, wondering if she was misinterpreting the nature of the test that she was taking.

"Indeed." Ectoplasm nodded again, keeping his answers as simply as possible to show he had no hidden intent "Don't hold back in the slightest, these tests are here to measure your capabilities."

"Right." Mado nodded again, though she immediately turned back to Ectoplasm without throwing the ball "I don't mean to brag, but do you need this ball back?"

"We have enough." Ectoplasm deadpanned, knowing that Mado's questions were perfectly serving his plan to impress all of the other students "The balls all contain tracking devices, so don't worry about overdoing it."

Mado grinned with understanding, and the rest of the class watched with interest as they wondered exactly what power Mado possessed that would cause her to be so concerned about such a simple challenge. Strength-enhancement, explosive power and other power-based Quirks all seemed plausible, and the class watched with bated breath to see exactly what their classmates was capable of.

So it was a surprise to everybody when Mado stood perfectly still and simply dropped the ball to her feet.

Before the ball hit the ground, a circle of purple energy appeared below it, and the ball vanished right through it. All of the students were befuddled for a few seconds, and several of them looked around to see if the ball had appeared further down the range.

"There." Shuta pointed to the sky, his enhanced eyesight letting him notice another purple circle hovering high in the air, far away from where Mado had stood.

A few students could faintly see a smear of purple floating in the air, though their attention was drawn by Ectoplasm walking towards the group, Mado following a few steps behind him.

"All of you possess powerful and unique abilities, that much is clear simply by virtue of you making it here to this class." Ectoplasm's tone dropped and became more dramatic and commanding, drawing everybody's undivided attention "But from now on you all need to be better, and this test today is the first step on this path."

Ectoplasm held up his phone, which displayed Mado's score to the rest of the class.

1734 Metres.

"Welcome to UA High's Hero Course." Ectoplasm announced to his students "Now let's see what you're all made of."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Another Chapter done, this one (finally) bringing Class 1C together at UA High, and leading us into the My Hero Academia we all know and love._

_I've enjoyed starting to explore the characters of this fic and their personalities more with this Chapter, as their introductions during the Entrance Exam were fairly surface-level and intended to provide a brief teaser and show off their Quirks. While I have notes on every student's vague personalities' and how they act, I'm looking forwards to seeing how they evolve and interact with each other as this story goes on._

_In terms of physical descriptions, I'll largely be waiting until the Battle Trials to explain how all of the students look, as it would have seemed rather bloated if I had tried to describe them all here. The fact that I still need to design around six Hero Costumes is a little daunting however, but I'm sure I'll find time somewhere._

_I admit that I've never written something with so much dialogue in a single Chapter before, and I hope that it came across as fairly natural. Dialogue is something I'm determined to get better at, and writing this Chapter is the first step for me._

_Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time._


End file.
